The Indigo Spell
by QueenoftheSydrianites
Summary: Its been a few weeks since Alchemist Sydney Sage was dragged out of bed to do a scrying spell and is being trained in magic going against all her beliefs. Also she finds herself falling for an evil creature of the night. my first fanfic please read better than it sounds. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue- New Start

**AN: this is my first fanfic R&R**

Chapter 1

I sat up in my bed sweating, after that night in the forest; my dreams were crowded with an evil sorceress out for my blood. It was illogical though and effecting my sleep. Although I already knew the answers in class it wouldn't look good if I fell asleep. I still had a couple of hours before I was due to get up for school so I closed my eyes and sleep came quickly. Or not I was dwarfed in darkness this had happened once before. I soon realised I was being pulled into a spirit dream. Adrian of all people should know I hate magic. I turned up in a garden with a small fountain in the middle and a gazebo with red and orange flowers climbing up the sides. Thankfully I was wearing a green tank top and jeans far too casual for my liking but that wasn't important.

"Adrian Ivashkov get out here now I want to go back to sleep"

I was surprised when an older woman with long auburn hair appeared around the corner of the gazebo, which I recognized as Sonya Karp who specialized in spirit and helped with research before leaving for her wedding at court. I had grown quite a fondness to her. No. They are evil creatures of the night Sydney you don't like them.

"Hello Sydney dear, and before you say anything yes this is a spirit dream I know you hate magic but listen, I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids" she said calmly

"Thank you Sonya" was all I could say because to be honest I was petrified.

"That's ok dear. Oh and one more thing I know you won't want to hear this but I've noticed Adrian is happier around you I think he likes you. Both your auras light up around each other"

What she has been checking my aura?

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said politely and matter-of-factly.

She smiled cunningly "I think you do dear"

And with that empty remark the "dream" or nightmare vanished and I went back to a dreamless sleep.

**Will try to update every week**


	2. Mystery man

**AN: sorry for late update i hade pony camp week then the power went out. well enjoy**

**Disclamer:i only own the plot**

* * *

I woke up just before my alarm was meant to go off so went and had a shower and got dressed. I checked my mobile, before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast with the "family", 1 text message from Ms.T saying she cancelled our study period and 10 more from Adrian which I refused to look at. As I walked to the cafeteria I was thinking of why Ms.T cancelled the study period when I crashed into a man of about 21 with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry, are you okay" he said

"It's fine I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm Sydney Melrose"

He held out his hand "Marcus Finch, I'm new assistant

My jaw dropped to the ground but I quickly put on my professional face and took his hand.

"I have to go to breakfast nice to meet you see you in class" I said politely as I walked away

"Goodbye miss Melrose"

When I got to the cafeteria my "family" were sat in the corner with Kristin, Julia, Micah and Trey who had a sad look in his dark tiered eyes. I grabbed a granola bar and sat down.

"Morning Syd you look tired are you okay" said Eddie worried as always

"Hey Sydney your late" chimed in Jill

"Oh yeah I just slept in" I lied hoping they'd buy it

"The great Sydney Melrose late"

"Yes Jill"

I just fiddled with the packet of my bar before we all had to leave for classes. I was with Eddie, Trey and Julia for chemistry but didn't want to talk so hung back.

"Now what's the real reason you were late"

Eddie had dropped back and startled me a little. Well I guess I can tell him just not yet for some reason I wanted to tell Adrian. No! I scolded myself you don't

"Well if you're sure" he said with a hint of suspicion

"Yes Eddie I am"

Thankfully he dropped the subject. The morning classes were easy as always so I could have slept especially in but I just couldn't.

At lunch it was a cool day and Jill and I sat outside under the shade of an old oak tree and ate as we couldn't find the others. It was kind of nice I felt like a normal human, not an alchemist for a few hours.

The rest of the day went by without any problem. After lessons I went up to my dorm to change before taking Jill to her feeding. For some reason I was drawn to a green blouse with a low neckline and a silk green bow around the middle and some skinny jeans. I walked down to Latte to meet the guys.

"Oh my daze is that you Sydney since when do you wear colours" this coming from Angeline

"I wear them all the time" I said weakly

"No you don't brown black and grey don't count" Jill said as she walked over with Eddie staying quiet, she had been giving me the cold shoulder ever since _that night_

"Guys can we just drop this and leave"

"I agree what is it with girls and clothes" said Eddie

When we got to Clarence's I noticed a 1967 ford mustang convertible in springtime yellow. Oh great Adrian's here he's been avoiding me I don't think I can talk to him.

"Earth to Sydney, you gonna get out or just stay there" Angeline shouted

I was tempted to stay but I can't hide forever it will make me look weak and get in the way of my job here.

"Coming just let me lock up"

The cool air conditioning hit me as I walked in and sat on the sofa waiting.

"Ummm hi Sydney how are you" Adrian said trying and failing to make conversation

"I'm okay thanks and you?" I lied

"Well I've been better" he said laced with sarcasm

"Sonya said she will be down tomorrow for wedding shopping. She wants you to meet her at the mall at 10:15"

"Okay thank you Adrian I'm going to get a drink you want one"

"I'll have vodka and coke thanks"

"NO! Im only getting you the coke then think of Jill"

"Fiiiiinnnnneeee Sage" he huffed

As I walked to the kitchen I could feel his emerald eyes bore into me. I went to the fridge and got us both a coke mine diet of course. As I walked back in and sat down Jill was walking back in too.

"Shall we get going then" said Eddie

"Can I stay with Adrian for a little longer curfew isn't for another couple hours"

"Okay then but be back soon get Adrian to give you a lift but I'm off I have homework" honestly he can't say no to that girl. As I got up to go Jill said I had to stay. I reluctantly gave up the keys to Latte and told Eddie to drive carefully. He and Angeline went off leaving me Jill and Adrian. Great. Jill got up and said that she had to get a drink and snack. I knew her real goal to leave me and Adrian alone. She is really sneaky.

"Well Sage that Jailbait is very sneaky" he said as if he could read my thoughts. We are so in sync. No Sydney you can't be in sync with an evil creature of the night._ But you are you like him!_ Nagged that voice in the back of my head.

"Umm well then..."

"...yeah"

We just sat in silence for a while then Jill came back

"Sydney can we put on the TV"

"Well I guess Clarence won't mind"

"Thanks well come and sit with me and Adrian so you can see"

Now it got it it was purposeful she left a space in the middle and patted it.

"Quick the movie is about to start"

Turns out it was a romantic comedy I managed to follow the plot along. I didn't even notice when the movie finished.

"Hey are you girls ready to go" Adrian startled me

As I got up I noticed Adrian had his arm around my shoulder and I had cuddled into him slightly I didn't notice it felt so right. Wait no it didn't. Aware of our close proximities I walked out to the car but Jill ran in front to sit in the backseat so I could sit next to Adrian. He got in and we set off to Amberwood how I wish I could drive the beautiful car. The ride home was silent.

"We're here" Jill broke the silence as we pulled into the long drive.

"Bye Jill, seeya Sydney" he said coldly to me and perkily to Jill he really does change his mood quickly I guess its spirit.

Jill said nothing as we walked to our dorms lost in her own world. I swear at one point someone was following us but I looked around and nothing.

"Night Syd se you in the morning"

"Wait meet me at Latte at 10 we are going dress shopping don't forget to tell Angeline"

"Eeeeppppp when did Sonya get here?"

"I think she's coming here tonight she will meet us at the mall"

"Oh I can't wait seeya at breakfast then"

"Okay night Jill"

Well at least that will brighten her mood she she can forget about all her problems and be normal today. Well as normal as a vampire princess can be. I went into my dorm and saw a dusty book on my bed as I got closer I saw a note attached it read:_ dear Sydney I know how you feel about magic but please read this and make at least one it's for your own protection_

_From Mrs Terwilliger_

Well that figures people have been saying things like that to me for a while now. Well I need to sleep now. I put down the book got changed then slid under the covers. Practically falling asleep as I hit the pillow.

* * *

**Seeya next Friday guys thanks for reading please R&R**


	3. The shopping trip

**AN: THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE IT HELPS BUT I NEED MORE PLEASE OR ILL THINK NO ONE READS IS A LONGER ONE ENJOY AND R&R**

_Sydney's bridesmaid dress I found it hard to describe: i00. . _

Chapter 3

"Syd are you ready I wanna go now" Jill said excitedly from outside my door

"First let's get breakfast, okay"

"Well yeah I guess"

I thought I was the one who didn't eat

" urrgghhhhh I don't want to go try on prissy dresses how will I be able to fight in them" I realised Angeline was out there too

"I doubt there will be any need to fight"

I got changed into my favourite white blouse with the frills up the front and a pleated black skirt as it was very hot today. As I opened the door to step out I was dragged back in.

"Syd you can't wear that you aren't working today and you have to blend in" Jill said

I was always working but I realised there was no point protesting. Both girls walked off to their door and came back with a handful of clothes. I tried on several outfits but settled for a green strappy top with a lacy neckline which I borrowed from Angeline and some dark skinny jeans from Jill which I was surprised to find fitted nicely showing off my figure.

When we got to the cafeteria Eddie was stood in the lunch line with two other people, as it was a Saturday some students travelled home or decided to lay in which made it quiet at this time in the morning. We all got our breakfast and sat down I had a fruit salad while Jill and Angeline both had 2 croissants and a muffin.

"Morning girls heard about the shopping trip since only Angeline is going be extra careful" Eddie said

"Don't you trust me Eddie?"

"Of course I do Angel I just worry about you"

I could see Jill's mood plummeting she really hated that they were a couple.

"Sydney are you gonna eat that" this was from Angeline who had devoured all of her breakfast and was looking at my untouched salad hungrily. I pushed the plate over and she ate that too.

"What are you going to do today then Eddie" I said curious

"I'm meeting up with Adrian"

Now that was surprising I didn't know they got along very well with the constant teasing and name calling they were like two five year olds.

"What are you doing?"

"Well umm we are...combat training" he said

I knew he was lying by the way he paused

"Adrian said he doesn't do manual labour. In fact he doesn't do anything that includes a lot of effort"

"Well we should be going" said Angeline

Her and Jill exchanged looks they must know too I could have sworn about a half hour ago Angeline didn't want to go. I looked at my watch it was 10 o'clock and the mall was 10 minutes away so I got up got my bag and we all got into latte Jill calling shotgun.

As I pulled into the car park I noticed Sonya sat on a bench by the main entrance. Jill got out and sprinted up to Sonya me and Angeline casually walking behind

"Hey Sonya I missed you sooooooo much"

"Hello Jillian how is you"

"I'm great I'm so excited to go dress shopping"

"Good the plan is we look around in the morning for some party dresses, have lunch then look for your bridesmaid's dresses"

This got a gasp from Jill and Angeline

"We get to be bridesmaids wow thanks" they said in unison

"Yes. Surprise that is if you want to"

"Oh yes we would be honoured" said Jill as she hugged Sonya in a death grip

"Let's go then"

First we walked into a trendy looking boutique and I noticed three girls sat down on a sofa looking like they were waiting for someone. One had long dark dead straight hair, one had platinum blonde wavy hair and the other had curly blonde, almost doll like we got closer I noticed it was Rose, Queen Vasilissa and another moroi I didn't recognise.

"Rose your highness nice to see you again"

"Hi Sydney please call me Lissa"

"Ok your high...umm I mean Lissa"

"Hey Sydney how are you?" said Rose with enthusiasm

"I'm fine thanks"

"Oh and this is Mia a friend of ours"

"Nice to meet you Mia"

"So you're the famous Sydney Sage I've heard a lot about you"

I shot Rose a death glare

"Oh nothing bad" Mia said a bit embarrassed

"So shall we get looking girls" said Sonya

"okay we need four dresses each a couple for the Saturday party one for the hen night and one for the reception" Rose said in charge as always I laughed to myself

"I think the dresses for the reception should match" Lissa said

"I agree" I said

"Yeah" Jill, Mia, Rose and Angeline said

"That's a great idea girls" said Sonya eagerly

"right here's the challenge find three dresses accessories and shoes and meet back at the food court at 12:30 for lunch then we can get the two dresses for the wedding day after lunch" Jill said

"That sounds like great fun" I had to admit

"Okay its settled 3...2...1...GOES"

We all rushed of in different directions Rose decided to come with me

"Syd I know you so I will help or you will end up with a skirt, blouse and jacket"

"Oh I'm not that bad but fine"

We walked into a large shop with 2 levels the first dresses the second accessories. Rose marched over to one of the racks and looked through. After about an hour we had both got armfuls of dresses and we headed to the dressing rooms.

"You go in first Syd and come and show them to me"

I walked into the dressing rooms and tried a few on each time Rose sent me back saying I could find better. Then I tried on a black knee length strapless dress that was tight at the top with a sweetheart neckline and a floaty skirt with gold sequins along the bottom. It wasn't something I would usually wear but it didn't look to bad so I stepped out.

"Hey Rose what do you think"

She looked up from her magazine and did a double take

"Oh wow Sydney that looks great on you"

"Okay that's number one then I like it"

"Really I thought I'd have to force you to get it"

After that we found my other two a peachy lacy dress with thick straps that came just over my knee

And a turquoise dress that was strapless and had a straight neckline and a black and around the middle and then the dress floated down to half way down my thigh which I was uncomfortable with but Rose said it was okay.

"Your turn Rose" I said as I pushed her into the dressing room

She came out in a one shoulder dress that was tight and showed of her curves it was pink and black striped and came half way down her thigh.

"You look fabulous in that Rose get it"

"Okay"

After that she got her others a black strappy dress with a low v neckline and roses along the middle which had a white and black tiered skirt that came to her knee and an amber dress with little teardrop crystals in the bottom it was floor length and strappy. When we paid we headed upstairs and got some accessories.

"Syd you need a pair of flats and heels for each dress"

"Realy but that's six pairs"

"Lissa said she will pay for it all"

"I know but I feel wrong taking advantage

"She's the queen she can have what she wants so don't worry you're getting them anyway"

"Well good to know you haven't changed" we both giggled

I got some gold pumps and heels for the black, some blue sandals and heels for the turquoise and finally some nude ballet pumps and silver heels for the nude. Rose got some black pumps and heels, pink pumps and different black heels and silver pumps and orange heels.

"Accessory time" I said

I was really starting to get into this I felt like a real human girl not an alchemist but I wasn't I was stood next to an evil creature of the night.

After we got our accessories we paid and headed to the food court where Mia was sat on her phone in a little cafe.

"Hey Mia get some nice dresses" said Rose

"Oh yeah" Mia said slightly startled

I guess she hadn't seen us come up to the table. After 10 minutes everyone turned up and we ordered lunch. I had a ham salad sandwich and a fanta and picked at it.

"So Syd find anything nice and blouses don't count" said Jill which made everyone laugh

"Yeah I did thanks"

"With my help" said Rose

"Oh can I see can I see" she whined

"You'll have to wait until I wear it"

"Awww no fair"

We ate the rest of lunch in silence then headed to the wedding shop

"So girls I thought we'd start with your dresses then mine okay" Sonya explained

"That's fine" we all agreed

We all split up to search the racks for a dress for the reception.

"Hey Syd look what I found"

She held up a flame red knee length strapless dress with a satin top and floaty material on the skirt with a satin under layer. It had a black belt with a bow and tiny crystals on the bow. It was gorgeous but wouldn't suit me.

"Oh wow Jill that looks amazing" said Sonya

"Everyone get your size and try it in with some silver heels please"

Well I couldn't say no to her it is her wedding of course. After a while we all came out with our dresses and Sonya gasped.

"Oh you girls look perfect all we need are some accessories and we will be sorted"

After we got our dresses she asked for a consultant to help with the actual bridesmaid's dresses and her dress.

"I would like them to be green and knee length or slightly longer" she told the lady who was called Sam.

"Okay ill see what I can do wait a moment"

"Thank you"

She came back with an armful of dresses we each tried one on. Mine was dark green the colour of Adrian's eyes. Wait why I was thinking that. It was floor length and had one strap made of crystals that came from under the chest to the back which had a diamond shape open part. It was very pretty. I walked out and saw everyone else they all looked really pretty with their wonderful figures. I suddenly became really shy.

"Oh Sydney that's gorgeous you look amazing I think that's the one" said Sonya

She looked like she was about to cry.

"I think that you Rose, Lissa and Mia should have that one since you're older. Jill Angeline you can wear the one Angeline has on"

It was a lighter green strappy silk top with an off centre bow belt around the middle and a floaty cream skirt.

"Okay thank you Sonya now it's your turn" said Lissa

"Sam we want these please"

She showed the lady the dresses and we told her our sizes and got some ivory heels to match.

After about another half hour of looking we still hadn't found Sonya's perfect dress but we had a few we liked. Sonya then walked out in a gorgeous strapless floor length ivory satin dress with a crystal encrusted bodice and lacy skirt with a satin under layer. I noticed she was crying tears of joy.

"Oh... girls...I...I feel so happy I never thought this day would come" she said between crying

"You look wonderful I think that's the one Mikhail will surely love it" Mia said

"You think so"

"Definitely who wouldn't" I said

When she calmed down we found a tiara, veil, shoes and some jewellery to tie the look together.

"Thank you Sam and thank you girls" she hugged us all

We left loaded with hundreds of bags. When we got to the front of the mall the sun was setting which un nerved me a bit but we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

When we were almost at the car I saw a figure following us I turned around and then two more tall guys came out from behind parked cars and ran at us. Angeline sprung into action thinking it was for Jill.

"Go Angeline to Latte"

I unlocked the car luckily it clicked open from about 10 metres away and we all ran. About 5 feet from the car I began to feel dizzy I turned and saw the three men coming for me. Oh. Then they said a Latin incantation and I was frozen on the spot I realised they were Ms.T's sisters henchmen after me.

"Syd quick come on"

"No just get the engine started" I said bravely as it hew the keys to her

I was so scared I didn't know what to do. How will I get away?_ The spell._ The spell of course after the note on my bed and that night I decided to make a spell from the book which could make people think they were being attacked by scorpions it only took a bag of herbs but a lot of will power on my part. I said the incantation which kept them busy but the spell still hadn't worn off I heard them scream. I recovered but so did they so I remembered the blindness spell I used it on them and ran to the car.

"GO GO GO"

When we were a safe distance and weren't being followed I relaxed a bit. Then I remembered.

"Angeline you can't drive you're not old enough"

"Well I did back home"

"I know but here it's against the law"

"Don't worry Syd were nearly back to Amberwood" said Jill

"Well okay"

I was too wiped out to protest. All I heard before I blacked out was Angeline saying what the hell was that back at the car park.


	4. Blackout

**AN: I TRIED TO WRITE IN JILL AND ADRIAN'S P.O.V WAS IT GOOD OR SHALL I STICK TO SYDNEY. PLEASE R&R AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BUT I NEED MORE TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED. ANYWAY ENOUGH OF ME ENJOY X**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jill p.o.v

Oh where are we going to take Sydney? What are going to do? Will we get caught by the police? So many questions.

"You okay Jill" Angeline said sensing my panic. She was nice when you got to know her even if she stole Eddie from me. Her hands were trembling on the wheel.

"Yeah thanks. I think. You?" I heard my voice crackle

"I will be when we're back and safe" she said putting on what Eddie called her guardian mask I knew underneath she was terrified. She was doing really well considering.

"What shall we do with Sydney if we take her to the nurse she will be suspicious and ask questions" I said panicked.

"Well we can't just leave her. And Jill you sound just like Sydney" I giggled and suddenly thought.

"Adrian" I shouted

"Huh where is he I can't see him"

"No Angeline I mean we can call him he seems to know a lot more about her than us"

"Oh of course" she said laughing she got her mobile and gave it to me "he's speed dial number 4"

I took the phone and pressed 4 and it began to dial his number I knew so well "thanks now shall we sit here or drive to his?"

"We'll see what he says first and we can-

I interrupted shushing her as he picked up

"Angeline? Wait what's wrong!" he said clearly confused

"Hi its Jill and yes there is sorry to disturb you but we don't know what to do Eddies back at Amberwood busy we're in a lay-by and well..." I couldn't finish I said it all panicked without taking a breath.

"What about Sydney she's good in crisis" he said then realisation hit him

"That the thing well ummm..."

"What happened to her Jill!" he said almost angrily

"Well we were attacked in the car park on the way back to the car" he gasped "and um we thought it was for me so she told me to get in the car"

"But it was for her wasn't it" he said shaky voiced "is she okay please, please tell me she is okay" he sounded like he would cry it was completely unlike him.

"Well no we got away but she passed out in the car"

"Where are you?"

"About 10 miles from the school on the road to the mall"

"I'm on my way don't worry"

"Just hurry please I'm ... I'm scared for her"

He turned up soon after. He knocked on the window making me jump.

"Is that you Adrian?"

"No it's a murderer" he said with his typical sarcasm

I opened the door and he just stared silently for a while. We had Angeline driving and me in the back with Sydney's head on my lap.

"Oh she looks horrible" she was almost as pale as a moroi her hair was splayed across her face and she was trembling uncontrollably.

"I could heal her"

"Okay but be careful you know what spirit does to you" I didn't want him passing out too.

I felt him use magic through the bond but it was like her body was rejecting it.

Adrian's p.o.v

I saw her on Jill's lap and she looked almost dead the only sign of life was her shallow breathing sharp breaths and shaking.

"Jill what happened by the car" I said slowly I had a suspicion

"Well I don't really know. There were men and they almost, call me crazy, casted spells on her like witches then she threw leaves at them and said something I couldn't hear which stopped them almost like she was magic too."

Something suddenly clicked

" we need to get to her and fast"

"How do you know about her and why what will she do?"

"No time for explanations just trust me please this once"

"Well okay but you got to drive"

Wait I hadn't realised she can't drive and castelie isn't here so who drove all this way with sage passed out. I looked to the front seat.

"Angeline how are you driving its illegal and how do you know how?"

I couldn't say much about illegality I was drunk at 13

She turned around and just said keepers. Oh figures Sage told me about the cave people.

When I got in we drove to the school at record speed probably breaking a few speed limits but who was I to care.

As soon as I turned the engine off Angeline and I leapt out of the car and to the back side door and I picked up Sydney bridal style. If she could see this now she would kill me. Jill was laughing and Angeline was bewildered she must have heard that thought through the bond. And we ran across the campus to Ms.T's room. We got a few strange looks but I didn't care at that moment.

"Sorry guys this is were I leave you" I couldn't let them know this magic stuff it was bad enough me knowing. They both groaned and protested but I told them it would be more help if they left and told Eddie what happened so they ran in the other direction. I knocked on the door urgently practically breaking it down.

"Jacqueline its Adrian and its urgent" I prayed she was there I couldn't spend all night looking for her. Suddenly Sydney twitched causing me to nearly drop her.

The door opened I'm glad she was here not at home since it's the weekend "I'm sure it's not that bad how did you get-

She stopped dead seeing Sydney in my arms

"Come in hurry" she said sounding worried her eyes darted around outside behind me before closing the door.

"Where did you find her?"

"Well I didn't our sister Jill did they were shopping today with family from out of town. On the way to their car they got attacked by two men and she used... erm her magic to stop them but apparently when they got in the car she just passed out. I don't know any more I just got a bus and came to help."

"Thank you and your family" she said the last part like she doubted we were related but I think Sydney said she knew.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh don't worry she just used a bit too much magic like last time but a bit worse. That's why she is shaking and pale magic just uses a lot of blood sugar that should be replaced urgently. She will wake up soon but well done for bringing her to me"

Then she just walked off into the cupboard and rifled around a bit.

"I haven't got much since its school but I have some sweets from Halloween and my coffee my assistant Marcus got for me"

Marcus I was hoping it was just a coincidence. I couldn't be could it?

"Thank you I have to go because I shouldn't be here"

"No dear but thanks I will deal with this and tell her of your help"

"I'd rather you didn't she will probably be angry"

"Well okay then" she said with a grin as I left I swore she said she doubted that. I left realising how tired I was and that I would have to walk miles home as it was too late for buses to run. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY GUYS**


	5. must have forgotten

**AN: THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER SO I CAN GET TO THE GOOD PART. ENJOY AND R&R PLEASE. I PUT IT UP NOW SINCE I'M FEELING NICE.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sydney p.o.v

What? Where am I? This is not my room?

I woke up in a red walled room decorated in antique furniture with an awful smell penetrating my nose. It made me feel sick. I heard a door click behind me but when I tried to turn I felt sore and quickly moved back.

"Oh hello Sydney your awake" I recognised that voice but where from?

I saw a woman walk across the room. It was my history (and magic) teacher .

"Ummm ma'am where are we and why are we here" I said feeling groggy

"We are at my house in my lounge and you honestly don't remember"

"Well no Miss I don't, sorry"

"Do you remember the shopping trip?"

"Well yes but that's it I don't know how I got here"

"Okay Sydney dear you were attacked in the car park on the way to the car. You were jumped by two men who cast a few spells on you. I think they were going to take you back to my sister but you managed to fend them off long enough to escape thankfully but it took a lot of energy causing you to pass out. Your brother brought you back."

"Oh wow I missed a lot then. Thank you for the help though is my family okay"

"Yes Sydney do you feel okay?"

"Well sort of I feel a little ill but nothing I can't handle"

"Well magic does take a lot out of you"

After talking for a while she told me she had gotten me special permission to stay at her house tonight. Although I didn't want to I agreed as it would be safer and I didn't feel like going back to school at midnight. I felt very hungry and as if Ms.T read my thoughts she reached over and gave me a bag of sweets and a coffee. It seemed like a huge amount of calories but I couldn't stop myself from eating almost the whole bag. I knew I would have to make up for it tomorrow. I might go for a jog.

"Sydney" Ms. T's voice brought me out of my thoughts "can I give you this is a charm that can help you become hidden if my sister and her henchmen are nearby"

It was beautiful it was a silver bracelet with what looked like moonstones placed in the silver. I put it on and felt power surge through my veins I felt much better than when I first woke up. I was very grateful for this.

"Thank you it's gorgeous"

"That's okay dear now you get some rest it seems like you've had a long day"

I didn't feel tired yet but I knew my body would be but first I texted the guys to tell them I was okay but doubted they would get it before the morning.

_Hey Jill,_

_Just wanted to say all is okay don't worry about me see you tomorrow can you tell Eddie thanks for helping me_

_Xox Sydney_

I wasn't surprised not to get a reply. I was a little worried about the next text I sent after I had ignored _him_ for a while and we hadn't had a proper conversation since _that night. _

_Hi Adrian,_

_Just wanted to say I'm okay I hope to see you at Clarence's soon._

_Xxx Sydney_

Minutes later I actually got a reply from Adrian

_Oh I'm so glad Sydney I will have to take you up on that offer please come and visit tomorrow so I can see if you're okay_

_Love Adrian x_

I didn't want to go over but I knew I would have to or he wouldn't stop going on about it or leave me alone. Also did he just say LOVE Adrian I guess it means nothing he probably says it to everyone but it does seem childish? All these questions were revolving around my head and I soon fell into a deep sleep. I surprisingly ended up in a spirit dream I guess it was either Sonya or Adrian checking up on me. As the dream materialized I realised I was in the Italian coliseum it was amazing, especially the architecture, I had always dreamed of coming here. I was wearing a white cotton dress with a gold rope belt the material was blowing around in the breeze. I saw a figure standing on the other side the light catching her platinum blonde hair I soon recognized her as Vasilissa Dragomir by her trademark green eyes, just like Jill's but lighter than Adrian's beautiful emerald ones.

"Hello Vasilissa" I said slightly worried about the magic

"I told you earlier its Lissa"

"Okay then Lissa is everything okay what's happened" I said panicked

"Oh nothing I just wanted to have a chat" she said innocently

"Did Rose put you up to this" I said stubbornly

"Guilty as charged" another voice I recognised well came from a corridor

"Rose" I went up and hugged her

"Hello Sydney. On a more serious, well as serious as I can be, note I've noticed you and Adrian are getting along _very_ well" she emphasized very for some reason

"Well yeah we are all good friends now" if the alchemists heard me now id be straight in a re-education centre

"Oh Sydney the clueless romantic"

"Oh come on Rose that's mean. What she means is he likes you enough to you know go out with you" she blushed as she said the last part I was mirroring her because well I knew he did.

"Well actually I kinda know that" I said feeling even more embarrassed if possible I can't believe I said that I blame it on the sweets I ate

"WHAT! Since when we want details" both girls squealed in unison

"I have wanted to tell someone really but both swear you won't tell anyone you know about this not even Adrian!"

"Okay just come on tell us plleeeaaseeee" Lissa said using a whiny child like voice reminding me of Zoe.

"ummm well after the warriors break in I went to see him and ask him something" this got some oohhhhs from the girls " not what you think and well he confessed his feelings for me then he kissed me" I was now practically dying on the spot

" . why did you keep this from us" Rose said upfront as always

"Because we can't be together"

"But what about me and Dimitri it was wrong we overcame it though"

"well this is different I'm a human more importantly an alchemist I will get sent to re-education and Adrian will be an outcast I don't want to hurt him like that. That's why I left"

"Don't give us that I know you're scared but I'm sure you like him just as much as he likes you. Besides its hurting him more you not being there I know these things" Lissa said kindly cutting Rose of before she went on a rant.

"Why did you bring me here Lissa?"

"Oh to tell you the hen party is in 2 weeks Saturday"

"Okay thank you can I go now I need some sleep"

"You are asleep Rose used to say the same"

"Oh right goodnight"

"Night Sydney see you soon" both girls said and the dream faded

"Syd wake up" a familiar voice woke me up

"Good morning . Wow have I really slept in"

"Yes I didn't want to wake you since you've had such a long day yesterday"

"Thank you but I need to go back to school now"

"Okay ill drive you back and talk to Mrs. Weathers"

I looked at my phone it was 12:45 wow I must have slept in a lot I hope everyone is okay. Ms.T grabbed her keys and we got into her car and headed back to Amberwood. I noticed I had a text from Jill.

_Hi Syd,_

_So glad to hear your okay when u back. What do u mean Eddie helping u?_

_Xxx Jill_

I text back

_I'm on my way back and I mean when he got me to Ms.T's last night._

_Xox Sydney_

If Eddie hadn't then who had. Oh. Adrian must have helped me how sweet. NO! He's an evil creature of the night. You don't like him. _Doesn't seem like it_ nagged the voice in my head. As we pulled up the drive I saw Jill in the car park. I got out of the car and Jill ran up and hugged me whilst my teacher stopped the car and walked to the girls' dorm.

"Syd I was so worried about you" she pulled me into a tight hug "are you okay"

"Yes Jill just a bit shaken up" I lied

"Good to make you feel better I want to umm take you out later but dress nice"

"I haven't got anything"

"Wear one of the wedding dresses please come Syd" she whined with puppy dog eyes I just couldn't resist

"Oh okay then you got to help me get ready though please"

"Of course Syd I can wait but come to lunch first the guys are waiting"

My stomach rumbled "that says it all I am a bit hungry actually" I realised I was going to make the whole calorie situation worse

"Come on then" she said pulling me to the cafeteria where I saw my family and friends, excluding Trey, sat.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hi" they all said in unison

I got a chicken and mayonnaise salad scraping of the mayo so it would decrease the amount of calories and pushed it around until everyone had finished.

"Well I got a table for 5:30 so we need to leave at 10 past if that's okay Syd" Jill said whilst we walked back to the dorms. Angeline and Eddie looked confused but then quickly smiled I guess they forgot. To be honest I think I'm forgetting something too but it can't be all that important if I can't remember.

"That's fine I'll see you at the car then guys" I said a bit exited surprisingly "I'm going to the library" I said as I veered in the other direction

"Okay will be at your room half four to get ready. Don't forget" Jill said as they all waved goodbye and walked off.


	6. Happy

**AN: SORRY IT'S LATE BUT I FILLED IT WITH ACTION THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS KEEP REVIEWING AND ENJOY X**

* * *

Chapter 6

I was sat in the corner of Amberwood's 2 story library, doing an essay due Wednesday, with a coffee from the vending machine they'd just put in. It tasted bitter and warm but cheap. I looked at the time on my phone and decided to go to my dorm to meet Jill. I got up and packed my stuff away noticing Marcus in the corner. I would have to come back later and talk to him.

When I got to my dorm I noticed Jill walking down the hall.

"Hi Jill, I'm here like I said" I shouted to her waving

"hey Syd lets go get ready" Jill said excitedly as I unlocked the door "okay we need to do your make-up, hair, nails then put on your dress. It all has to match"

I was a bit confused by all this but I agreed.

"What dress shall I wear then Jill?"

"You're least favourite" she said

"Why that doesn't make any sense?"

"Because the one you least like will be the nicest knowing you and you won't show me any of the dresses"

"Oh okay then but you owe me a coffee" I said jokingly although I was a bit unsure. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out my turquoise dress that I got with Rose and placed it across the bed. Then I got my dressing gown out and put it on.

"Right time for your make-up what do you think blue glittery with black eyeliner and mascara. Then peach lips." She said quickly

"Whatever you think will look best Jill" with that she got to work.

After about 10 minutes she showed me my make-up in the mirror. It looked like a work of art I actually looked a bit pretty just like Adrian had said hundreds of times. Then she told me she wanted to do my hair and she used her irons to put my hair into light curls. She put on some shine stuff and hairspray to hold it.

"Go put on your dress Syd, and quick we need to leave in 15 minuites."

I walked into the bathroom with my dress and my black heels which had blue decoration on that matched the dress. I looked in the small bathroom mirror. The dress showed a bit more than I would like but Jill said I had to wear it and she knows fashion more than me. I quietly walked out and noticed Jill looking through my jewellery box.

"Oh hi Syd I was just looking for accessories I hope you don't mind" she said worriedly

"It's okay Jill thanks" I said as I walked over "I got some with Rose and I want to wear my cross still"

"Of course. Wow what's this Sydney it's gorgeous" she was looking at my bedside table where I had put the magic bracelet.

"It's a bracelet my umm sister Carly gave to me its special and she sent it to me in the post yesterday" I lied hoping she would believe me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you miss her?"

"I do I miss everyone well except my dad he has always looked down on me" I said truthfully but why was I telling this to vampire? I did feel better though

"Sorry I asked" she looked sad

" don't worry Jill it helped telling someone" I said with sympathy she didn't know her real dad " let's get back on task I'm going to wear my cross, the blue teardrop pendant and matching ear rings and the bracelet." I decided

When we walked down to the parking and I saw Eddies eyes widen when he saw Jill. Luckily Angeline didn't notice.

"You guys ready?" I said as we climbed into Latte

"Yes" Eddie said answering for all "but we need to pick Adrian up" my blood ran cold I forgot about that I don't think I can spend the night with him.

I drove to his house lost in my thoughts of him, that night, the kiss, how warm his lips felt against mine. NO. You can't think of that your an alchemist he's evil. You can't like him. _But you didn't say you don't! _ Said that stupid voice in my head. When we pulled up Jill said she would get him and Eddie said he would go and guard her. Seriously what will happen in a few meters to his apartment? Angeline then said she wanted to go with Eddie so he had no choice but to say yes. So I was left in solitude in the dark in my car what if I get attacked. I decided to get out the book I had to translate for Ms. T no surprise a spell book. I looked at the car clock on the dashboard they had been gone for a while I hoped they are okay. I should go check or the superiors will send me back for a bad job.

When I got up to the door I remembered that night as I reached and held the cold metal door knob. It was too quiet I slowly clicked the door open. Wolfe would not approve. I stepped into the pitch black of the apartment, something was defiantly not right. I closed the door behind me as the lights flicked on and people yelled 'surprise'. I practically jumped 3 meters and ran out of the apartment at 50 miles per hour but soon realised it was safe. Then it all fell into place I knew I forgot something but my own birthday? Really Syd you're meant to be clever.

"Hi Sydney happy birthday" Lissa said oh she must have stayed for this

"Thank you Lissa" I said honestly

"Yeah Syd sorry we didn't tell you but then well it wouldn't be a surprise you know please forgive me" Jill said all in one with her rambling nature.

I'm surprised I forgot and they all remembered especially since my mum or sisters had'nt even called. Then my phone buzzed the display said MUM MOBILE I excused myself and stepped out the door into the cold.

_"Hi mum"_

_"Hello hunny I've been trying to reach you all day what happened?"_

_"Oh I was just busy sorry" I lied glad my mum did care_

_"Happy birthday I hope your okay there and not letting the job get in the way of celebrations"_

_"Oh don't worry some school friends planned a surprise party"_

_"Oh great just have fun for once please for me" _

_I couldn't say no "okay mum"_

_"Good. The girls are here they want to talk give me a sec" the line went dead for a second. I was_ _worried about talking to Zoe._

_"Hi Syddy happy birthday I miss you" I recognised the voice as Carly's_

_"Hi and you know not to call me that Carls"_

_"Oh fiiinnneeeeee then don't call me Carls"_

_"Okay I got to go goodbye I miss you"_

_"Kay bye ill see you soon though right?"_

_"Maybe"_

_" hi Sydney I'm so sorry for last time I saw you I was just tired I didn't mean it thanks for protecting me I understand now" she said reminding me of Jill_

_"Oh Zoe I'm sorry too I shouldn't have been so demanding I hope you can forgive me" I said feeling tears in my eyes_

_"I do Syd I miss you we all sent a present to you I hope you like it"_

_"I'm sure I will does dad want to talk?" I didn't think he would but soon enough I heard his gruff voice_

_"Hello Sydney I hope you are working hard no celebrating"_

_"Well actually dad I kind of am dad but only for a bit"_

_" Sydney Katherine Sage you better not be with those evil un natural beings now go back to work I'm so disappointed" I considered things for a moment_

_" yes I am dad and those 'evil beings' are my friends they are much nicer than you have ever been your alchemists teach false tales vampires are just like us but drink blood they are born like it they don't choose" I shouted as I began crying._

_"They have got to you haven't they we have to get you to re-education and-_

_"NO dad I don't want to I won't you know what I quit"_

_"You can't it's for life"_

_"Well I just did goodbye" I said and hung up. I burst out crying and fell to the ground to weak to stand_

"Are you okay Sydney" I slowly turned around to see Adrian he looked worried

"How long have you been here" I sniffled

"Long enough to hear all that I'm so sorry"

"It's okay but goodbye"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I'm now going to be taken to re-education but I will miss you so much" I saw hope in his eyes "all of you" whatever it was just died so I got up and left. Or tried he grabbed my hand and held me back.

"No Sydney you won't I won't let them" he said protectively his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight

"You don't know the alchemists" I began crying again but I felt Adrian's arms snake around me I was enveloped in his warm embrace.

"Come on lets go inside and celebrate your freezing" I had'nt noticed but when he pulled away I felt cold and empty.

I walked in to the room they now had a D.J and had cleared the awful plaid sofa and put up fold up chairs and tables. Adrian's expensive cutlery and plates looked out of place with it all and I noticed the whole room was decorated in a gold and purple theme and odd choice I thought.

"Hi Sydney where were you I was worried you had been attacked" Eddie said in a strict guardian tone

"Oh I just had a phone call I'm fine I just need a drink"

"Okay good to hear happy birthday" he said turning and going over to Jill

I walked up to the drinks table and saw it was organised it had fizzy drinks still drinks and alcohol. Also there was a fountain with a purple cocktail in. There was a plastic cup that smelled a little like coffee I took a sip and it tasted like coffee too I think Adrian had got in iced coffee for me. I smiled it tasted lovely I felt calmer than earlier and I had finished the cup so I got another and went to dance with the guys. I had'nt smiled for so long it felt great soon all my worries faded away.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED SORRY ITS LATE BUT I AM ON HOLIDAY AND THE WI FI IS NOT VERY GOOD I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN BUT I WILL START SCHOOL AGAIN ON THURSDAY SO IT MAY BE HARDER TO U/D REGULARLY X**


	7. Its Kahlua

**AN: SORRY ITS SO LATE BUT I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL A FEW DAYS AGO AND THEY ARE ALREADY FORCING GCSES ON US BUT I HAVENT FORGOTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS ENJOY X**

* * *

Chapter 7

I had been dancing for a while now with Jill, Rose, Mia and Lissa when Adrian came over.

"Hey birthday girl" he said cheerily

"Hi Adrian what brand of coffee is this? It's really nice"

"Umm well it's not coffee" he said "it's Kahlua, Sage, packed with sugar and coffee flavour"

I was a bit puzzled "Haha that's a funny joke Adrian now bye" I said and walked over to get another

"Hey Eddie" I said as I sipped my cup

"Hi Sydney"

I decided to go back to dancing. After a while we all sat down and the food was brought out by dhampir caterers Adrian hired. I looked at the paper menu we had a chicken salad for starters then lasagne and finally pomegranate gelato which made me smile. I was sat down with Adrian, Eddie and Jill as we had to sit in fours. Adrian said it was 2 boys and 2 girls per table which we had to choose from a hat. I pushed around my salad and took a sip of my coffee my head was feeling fuzzy and odd.

Adrian p.o.v

Sage had just finished her main and the dessert was brought out I had everyone have bowls but for Sydney I gave her the carton. It had a sticky label saying: Sage's no one else eat which she smiled at, to be honest the 1st genuine one in a while.

"Thanks Adrian you know I..." she trailed off I knew she was becoming very drunk.

Not that a drunk sage wouldn't be hilarious but she would kill me even if I did tell her earlier. She looked amazing tonight in the turquoise dress it really showed off her figure and she left the lily uncovered which reflected her molten gold eyes. Oh Adrian you can't think that she won't be with you, you have to be 'friends'.

Sydney p.o.v

We had eaten or dinner and the tables were cleared for dancing so I went off with Rose Mia and Lissa while Jill and Angeline went off to dance with Eddie. My feet were aching so I decided to sit on the floor and pulled the girls down they agreed.

"Hey Mia... you know Adrian... that one" I motioned to him dancing with the others

"Yes Sydney I do know Adrian" she said

"Well... I kinda... like him... as in like like" then I started giggling and couldn't stop

"WHAT!"

"Oh sorry" then I said it a bit louder

Soon all four of us were laughing. A warm set of arms snaked round me

"Hey Sage come on get up the floor isn't clean" said Adrian

"You know what..."

"Yes Sage"

"Your eyes they're like really green"

"Well yeah that's there colour"

"No like really super green like emeralds I like them" I giggled a bit

"Never thought I'd see the day Sydney Sage is drunk and I'm not. Well not yet anyway and because you are probably not ever now"

My favourite song came on 'Mr. Brightside by the Killers and I suddenly decide it was a good, No brilliant, idea to sing at the top of my lungs. Me and the girls got up on chairs and all sung along by the end we were panting. I got off the chair with Adrian's help. I don't know why but I began to cry Adrian looked at me concerned.

"Adrian why are you so hot and why can't I be with you I love you I. Love. You. The alchemists shouldn't put rules on love" by this time I was yelling and everyone was looking "it just happens"

Then I saw Rose and Dimitri and all this anger welled up inside me.

"AND YOU TWO YOU HAVE RUINED ADRIANS LIFE! ROSE HE LOVED YOU AND YOU TOOK HIS HEART AND RIPPED IT UP. YOU DIDNT EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL HIM BEFORE YOU WENT OF WITH THE RUSSIAN BOY OF YOURS" everyone just looked shocked jaws on the ground. I caught site of Jill. " AS FOR YOU JILL YOU AND EDDIE KNOW YOU BOTH LIKE EACHOTHER BUT YOU CANT ADMIT IT AND NOW ITS TOO LATE" they both went red " AND AT LEAST YOU CAN BE TOGETHER WHEREAS NOTHING CAN COME FROM ME AND ADRIAN. NOW GOODNIGHT" with that I collapsed and saw Adrian catch me.

I felt we were moving but where?

Adrian's p.o.v

I just saw Sydney fall I caught her just in time. I can't believe she said that she's in for it tomorrow as well as a banging headache. She is drunk. Very drunk. I picked her up and told Eddie to get her purse and drive. Turns out Jill got extended curfew to midnight because of Sydney's birthday. I layed her on my lap.

When we arrived I picked her up bridal style and walked in.

"Hello Ms I'm Sydney's Brother Adrian Melrose she fell over and was knocked out so I need to take her to her room"

"Oh thank you dear you must be a brilliant brother and love your sister"

"Yes thanks" I said under my breath I muttered you have no idea

"She's room 123 opposite your sisters"

"Thanks" she stirred "bye"

I found her room and Eddie has given me her purse.

"Sydney" I said in a soft voice as I knew drunks hated to be woken all too well

I didn't want to wake her she looked so cute and peaceful "mummhummfff"

"Please open your dorm room you need to go to bed" she stood up out of my arms and I felt empty

"Kayyyyyyyyyy hehehe" she laughed it was so rich like honey

"Night Sage" she pushed the door open

"Noooo you gotta come innnnn" she slurred

"Under normal circumstances, you inviting me to the bedroom would be the highlight of my day." I laughed "but your drunk"

"Come on I won't bite but you might "she reached to my mouth "pwetty pwease" I couldn't resist the puppy eyes

"Okay Sydney"

"Why not Sage I like it" she got some clothes and went to the bathroom minutes later came out changed into shorts and a vest pj set.

"Night" with that she walked over and rushed her lips to mine and gave me a passionate kiss. It was amazing but short lived. I pulled away and she giggled.

"Night Sage" she smiled as I turned and left

I walked out to the car park Eddie went to get my car for me a minute ago. As I got in I started the engine and muttered I hope you remember this Sage I truly do.

* * *

**AN: OHHH SYDRIAN MOMENT TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATENESS. ALSO I SAW A POST ON TUMBLR SAYING IMAGINE SYDNEY AS A SAD OR ANGRY DRUNK SO I DID IT FOR WHOEVER THEY ARE I HOPE YOU READ THIS. AND CREDIT TO MY FRIEND BURNING AMBER3 FOR HELP 3 U GUYS WILL U/D WHEN POSSABLE THNX FOR REVIEWS.**


	8. A date but not a date

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT ENJOY AND REVIEW also im English SO CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THANKSGIVING AND WHAT YOU AND FAMILY DO X**

* * *

Chapter 8

My bed was warm and comfy but my alarm still kept going off. I had the most horrible headache like someone was drilling my brain. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up so I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. I walked out to get ready when I got a knock at the door.

"Sydney is you okay in there?" I heard Jill yell

"Umm... I think so but I just threw up. I guess Adran's food wasn't quite right"

"I was okay but..."

"What are you hiding Jill"

"Well you drank a lot of alcohol and now you might have a hangover. Kinda" she said embarrassed

"I did WHAT! And I have a WHAT!" I yelled a little too harsh

"Sorry but Adrian did warn you though you didn't believe him"

"What did me- I felt sick "one second" I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"You okay Syd?" Jill was stood at the door

"Yeah just a bit sick" I lied

"Well I don't think you should go to school I can tell Ms. Weathers"

"But Jill I'm fine"

"Plleeeaaaassssseeeeee Sydney go visit Adrian he can help you. Do it for meeeee" she gave me puppy eyes

I had to say yes because to be honest I felt disgusting. Also I kind of want to see Adrian.

* * *

Id managed to get out of school as Mrs. Weathers said I'm an A* student. She also said it would be better if I stayed with someone, and that's how I ended up outside Adrian's apartment.

"Shit Sage... you look crap" Adrian said as he beckoned me in

"Charming thanks a lot" I replied a bit hurt

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"What do you think? You did this to me now fix me!" I yelled

"I ... I didn't I swear Sydney but I can help" I knew he was serious because he used my first name.

"I'm sorry I snapped. Also thanks for helping you don't have to. I'm wasting your time"

"That's okay and I will always help you no matter what, when or where. Just remember that"

"Ummm...okay" I was worried he was off on a spirit induced moment

He seemed to regain himself "well Sage I'll be right back" I sat on the ugly plaid sofa. There was banging coming from the kitchen.

"Come 'ere Sage" Adrian yelled

I walked into the kitchen where on the counter was what looked like a chocolate milkshake with cream sprinkles and a cherry.

"Why did you make me a milkshake?"

"Elementary dear Sage elementary" he said pretending to have a pipe "its chilli chocolate it helps I swear" he raised his hands in mock defeat and the amount of times he has had a hangover I believe him

"Well why the cream"

"Ahhh Sage I'm an artiste, presentation is everything"

"Okay maybe but what's the cherry for then?"

"It's a little healthy touch for you"

"I'm touched but really do you know how much sugar and syrup are in glace cherries?"

"Well...umm...no but. Please eat it I'm worried for you. You look perfect to me no matter what. Ignore everyone else" he said so sweetly my heart fluttered.

"Thank you Adrian" I said truly grateful as I took the drink and drank it down.

* * *

I had spent the whole afternoon at Adrian's just talking and watching TV. I was feeling much better.

"Hey Sage I'm hungry can we go get something to eat" I panicked and he saw it "oh not a date Sage don't worry"

My stomach rumbled "does that answer your question?"

* * *

We walked down the block to a Greek restaurant it had amazing architecture large front windows and was candlelit.

"Oh wow"

"Thought you might like it I saw it driving to the shop one day and I was reminded of you" Adrian said "shall we go in" he held the door "after you Sage"

The waitress showed us to our table and Adrian decided to order for the both of us. Well this isn't going to end well.

I ended up with a Psari Plaki which literally means spread out fish. It was cod with a kind of tomato sauce.

"I hate so say it Adrian but this looks amazing"

"You ever doubted me I'm hurt" he said taking a spoon of his pastitsio a macaroni and meat pie thing.

The rest of the meal was in silence.

"Are you having desserts sir or madam" said the young ginger waitress

"Oh yes we are. I've got this Sage"

Oh great not again he ordered me Greek honey cheesecake (my god the calories) and himself a Greek apple pie with ice cream.

"Hey Sage are you here for thanksgiving"

Oh of course we broke up Wednesday and its Friday

"Yes I am" his emerald eyes shone they looked amazing

"Oh great we are going to Clarence's"

* * *

Adrian's p.o.v

The desserts came and Sydney started to look at hers then looked at me and I guess decided to have a spoon.

"Oh wow this is the best"

"As good as that gelato" I joked remembering how she looked when she saw it

"Oh well no but nearly" her eyes molten gold flickering in the candle light a shadow crossing her face obscuring that gorgeous lily.

I leaned over the table and whispered to her "tomorrow will get you some more gelato" and she giggled. We were so close I could feel her soft breaths she was amazing like an angel. I got closer and she didn't back away then I did the most stupid thing of the night I kissed her.

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**HAHAHA A CLIFFY I FEEL SO EVIL LOL AND THANKS AS ALWAYS TO BURNING AMBER3 FOR HELPING ME GO CHECK HER OUT. REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS FASTER I WILL U/D**


	9. Not a good day

**An: I was feeling nice but don't expect this I have a lot of upcoming exams. Also I got a comment saying it was to action packed so sorry but that's how I roll J . Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 9

Adrian was so close he leaned forward then he kissed me. I felt electric shoot through me. His lips were so soft. Then I remembered this was wrong. He was evil. I went to pull away but the glass panels at the front shattered. I noticed only us and another couple were here and a bit late that they had lilies like mine. Then my dad arrived.

"Sydney Sage you are hereby sent to re-education and a trial to determine how long you will be there" he said voice booming

"You have been engaged with these creatures for too long, they have brainwashed you. Although we will help don't worry" a woman said

"NO you won't!" Adrian said standing protectively in front of me

My dad got out a gun "return to hell you beast" he yelled at Adrian

"Dad no" I screamed

I suddenly realised I had my bracelet. _Oh please let this work_ I thought. I grabbed Adrian's hand, instantly feeling warmth, and yelled out a Latin phrase roughly translating to conceal us from the evil among us. Then I ran. Out of the restaurant, the town and all I didn't want to stop.

"Sydney stop please they are gone" Adrian said I forgot he had smokers lungs

"Sorry, I...I... how did they find us. I just can't go to re-education I can't lose you guys but I need to be an Alchemist for Zoe, for my dad for myself" by this time I was crying uncontrollably

"Don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you" he said muttering nonsensical words trying to comfort me

"Thanks but they will get me and probably kill you" I trembled out "we need to get inside there may be strigoi nearby"

"Trust you Sage to have a meltdown then go straight back to business mode" he chuckled

Adrian led me down the street with no contact. He knew it would be too much now. What am I going to do the alchemists will remove me and make Zoe go in my place. I can't do that to her she's too innocent. And my dad he's always been judgemental but now he will disown me and I will never see my mum or sisters again.

"Were here. Now what magicy thing did you do to get out of there?"

"Oh it's an invisibility spell from the bracelet. I should probably take it off or whatever I do to make us visible" as I said that the charm glowed for a second and stopped telling me we were released from the spell. I opened the door and saw the gang

"OhSydwewereworriedimsogladyo urokaywherewereyouithoughtyo ugothurtorworsebutimglad" Jill said not stopping for breath

"Well not quite we need to leave but not to Amberwood the alchemists found Sage." Adrian said for me

"Oh no well where do you suggest that is secure enough" Eddie said in guardian mode

"Ummm Ms.T's"

"What our history teacher. Why?"

"She is ummm. She knows about us" I said not wanting to explain the magic thing

"Now let's go" Angeline said she sometimes reminded me of a young Rose

We all ran down to the car park and took both cars. Eddie said it was best and I led us to Ms.T's house.

I knocked on the door " its Sydney Melrose and family we need help"

She opened the door after what seemed like an age "come in now what is it"

"The Alchemists found me and I can't go to re-education we need somewhere where they won't find us"

"Oh yes of course I have 3 spare rooms down the hall"

"Thank you" I said gratefully

"Oh don't worry dear"

My phone vibrated it was . I dreaded this but had to answer

_Yes ma'am_

_I heard you have been fraternizing with those creatures and are being sent to re-education_

_Well no miss I escaped_

_Good_

_Excuse me ma'am_

_Well you may want to sit_

_Okay I am _

_Well I don't hate vampires too, you see I'm part vampire one of my grandparents was Dhampir so I'm part blood and I feel and act the same. They don't notice. Now here's the hard part well your parents aren't your parents_

_What!_

_Sorry Sydney we don't know who your real parents are you just turned up at headquarters so Jared took you in._

_So I'm a-a-a-adopted _

_Yes and your real last name is Madison it was on the note left but we don't know your first name so we gave you Sydney. This is the good part though as of now you are free from the alchemists as you haven't got a family who are in the business. Although you may return soon but I order you to have a break at least until after Christmas now bye._

She hung up formal as always.

"Sorry Sydney" I looked to see Adrian at the doorframe

"Oh ummm" I wiped away the tears "can we just forget about it and go to sleep

"Okay whatever you want" he moved into the room "Jill and Eddie are next door in the two singles and Angeline opposite in another single"

"Well that leaves us with a double"

"Yes Sage it does"

"Umm my real name is Sydney Madison" he looked disappointed "but you can still call me Sage"

"So ill take the floor then" he said and took a pillow and the throw off the end of the bed

"Thanks" I simply said. I got in bed as we didn't have any other clothes and drifted off. But soon enough I had a nightmare about re-education only my dad was there beating me, Adrian was there too but with red eyes and the evil witch sister of Ms.T also known as Daphne. They were all trying to kill me but what hurt the most were Adrian's green eyes replaced with red, marking him as a lost soul. As dead.

I was jolted awake by Adrian

"No, no get away please don't hurt me"

"I won't don't worry" I saw the panic in his emerald eyes. Wait. Emerald I was awake. I could see his profile in the dark

"I had a bad dream sorry to wake you"

What was it about?" he questioned

"You were Strigoi I thought I'd lost you I couldn't bear it. My dad was there too"

"You aren't getting any luck today eh Sage" he laughed "now let's go back to sleep"

"Umm...Adrian will you sleep with me I'm scared"

"Are you sure"

"Well umm put me on break" it may have just been my sleep deprived brain but I needed comfort

"Okay then if you're sure" he said climbing in as I moved over "I'm here for you don't worry"

As I drifted of I heard him say what I thought was sleep tight sweetheart no harm shall come your way. I realised it was a lullaby before I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**An: next chap thanksgiving pm me with what you do I live in England we don't have thanksgiving**


	10. Thanksgiving

**AN: ENYOY AND REVIEW THEY ARE LIKE GOLD YOU KNOW X**

* * *

Chapter 10

Id woken up with Adrian's limbs entwined with mine. Id felt utter warmth and comfort but knew I had to get up. That's how I was stood in Ms.T's bathroom. I splashed water on my face and sighed. I closed my eyes but had to open them quickly as I saw _those_ red eyes. Adrian! I looked over the hall to see him tangled in the covers snoring softly. He looked so cute. NO SYDNEY HE ISNT! I told myself off. I guess now I'm on leave I might be able to consider being friends again. But nothing more. Ever. I realised it was thanksgiving today and thanks to Stanton we can leave. She had soon after our phone call talked to my 'Dad' and stopped the search. Although I would love to go back to my adopted family I just couldn't (and I wasn't allowed my dad won't forgive me). I was broken out of my thoughts.

"Sage, is that you?" Adrian stage whispered sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh no it's okay" he said "shall we go and help Jacqueline by making breakfast. Since we raided her house and all?"

"That's a great idea"

"So Sage you've now called me amazing, brilliant and clever" he said ticking them off on his hand

"I never said that"

"Well let's go"

We walked down the hall and closed the kitchen door then turned on the lights

"So what has your witchey teach got on offer? Frogs leg and eye of newt omelette made with fresh dragon eggs eh?"

I giggled "no. Oh I found some bacon, you?"

"Waffles ohhhh and syyyrrruuuupppp yum"

"Trust you to find the sweet things"

"I found you didn't I Sage"

I blushed "we better have enough room for thanksgiving dinner"

"We will Sage ill make my famous turkey and stuffing, don't tell anyone Clarence said it will be a surprise"

We then worked in silence Adrian prepped the food and I laid the table almost wishing for conversation.

"Done et voila Sage the master chef is finished" he joked finishing adding syrup to the waffles

"Hey can I smell bacon" I turned and saw Eddies head peeking in the door

"Yeah over there castelie" Adrian motioned to the table

"Yum it looks great are you telling me you made this Adrian?"

"With my own two hands and Sage of course"

"What the hands that don't do manual labour?"

"Guys come on lets go get everyone"

We walked down the hall knocking on the doors and Adrian of course going for the louder option of banging a pan and wooden spoon yelling ' foods here come get it while its hot' which no one liked. Jill looked like she was going to murder him and like a bird lived in her hair. Oh god my hair I didn't even look. I went into the bathroom and it looked like something had died up there, but the boys said nothing, so I quickly brushed it and went to the dining room.

"Oh wow Sydney this looks brilliant thank you so much. You are welcome any time"

"Thank you and we did this since you let us stay but we will leave soon for thanksgiving"

"Okay dears have a nice day"

We ate our breakfast and joked I hadd'nt felt this good in, well forever I smiled. If past Sydney had heard that she would have laughed. Soon after I and the gang left in two cars me Adrian and Eddie in the mustang and the girls in my Latte I didn't like it but Eddie said we had to. We were about a mile from Clarence's when Eddie spoke

"Are you two like a thing?"

I was so shocked I nearly ran a red light so I slammed the breaks

"Sorry guys but no Eddie we aren't" _but I wish we were I muttered_

"Really Syd?" damn I forgot about their sensitive hearing

"Well ... kinda. But it's wrong so I can't and won't"

We all sat in silence in the mirror I could see pain and shock in Adrian's wonderful green eyes. I parked the car and Clarence welcomed us in.

"Hello nice to see you" he croaked

"You too sir" I politely said

"Oh you know to just call me Clarence. Please"

"Of course thank you for inviting us"

"That's okay if you would like to get a drink and sit in the lounge whilst I get cooking. I may need help later though"

"Okay"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed I diet coke, noticing a crumpled piece of paper with a pumpkin pie recipe. I and my mother used to make them every year together, not even dad was allowed to help. I walked into the lounge noticing everyone out the back but a man sat watching the news. I sat down and it was the one person I did not except to see. I almost spit my diet coke out. It was Marcus Finch.

"Hello. Sydney?"

"Yes hi what are you doing here?"

"Oh Clarence invited me were old friends"

"Ah he invited us too" I motioned to Rose and Eddie sparring outside

"Ahhh shall we go outside too?"

"Okay then"

"Hey Syd come here" Jill yelled

"Yes Jill"

"Come make pumpkin pie with me" I had to agree she reminded me of Zoe especially today

"Yaayyyy!" she squealed "but quick dinners nearly done"

She pulled me away I shivered a bit at the contact. I guess some habits never die. Jill pulled me into the kitchen where Adrian, stood in a pink apron, was making turkey.

"Umm Adrian, what's that green stuff?"

He turned around "ahhh it's Sage, eh Sage, and honey"

Adrian got out some sausages from the oven and poured the juices on the turkey. Then he laid the sausages around the edge and put his home made stuffing in the turkey and put it in the oven.

"Ohhhh yummy" Jill said licking her lips

Then I looked over to the table and saw Rose and Dimitri laying the table with silverware, china plates and a red table cloth with a gold hem.

"Shall we get started I think I saw a recipe by the fridge" I glanced to see the slightly crumpled paper

"Yeah this is gonna be awesome" she got the paper and a pie dish "I'm so glad you're here"

We continued making the pumpkin pie with little conversation. Every now and then in the corner of my eye I would see Jill thinking she was Zoe.

"Syd are you okay?" she asked me as she put the pie in the oven. It smelt amazing but would be full of calories.

"Well I guess but I kinda miss my family" I heard Adrian cough. Thinking back to last night he knew.

"Me too" I remembered she hadn't seen her parents for a while too "we can be your family today" she looked a little sad.

"Well I kind of think of you as my family anyway" if the alchemists heard that id be in re-education for sure._ Or worse_

"Awww really Syd me too"

"Guys sorry to interrupt your little moment but turkeys ready" Adrian said as he went out to tell the others.

"Ohhhh YAAYYY! I'm starving" Jill said

"I am a little too" this got a mock gasp

"Wow Sydney Sage is hungry we should tell the police" I was a little sad when she said Sage it meant she didn't know but it hurt too

We all sat around the table and Clarence spoke first

"I would like to say a prayer" we all nodded

"Dear lord I would like to thank you for these wonderful people who are here with me and this food, I know many don't have Amen"

"Amen" we all echoed

"Now I think we should say one thing we are thankful for" I suggested everyone nodded

"I'm thankful for the food" Rose said

"I'm thankful for my friends being here with me" Lissa said

"I'm thankful we are all okay" said Dimitri

"I'm thankful Adrian didn't burn the food" Christian said and Lissa chastised "fine I'm thankful for the company

"I'm thankful for everyone's safety" Eddie said

"I'm thankful I can see the world" Angeline said

"I'm thankful for my friends" Mia said

"I'm thankful for being here today Sonya said and I shivered remembering that night

"Me too" Jill agreed

"I'm thankful for you all joining me" said Clarence

"I'm thankful for you all welcoming me into the group" I said truthfully

"I'm thankful for Sydney for saving me from the dark place I once was you are my savoir"

Everyone was enveloped in an awkward silence.

Adrian brought out the turkey and for the first time I couldn't wait to have a slice or maybe two. What was I thinking it will be oh so full of fat and calories? I decided to have one slice a sausage and a lot of veg to make up for it. I also had corn bread, cranberry sauce and mash and Jill made me put gravy on it after a lot of arguing. When we'd finished I had a lot of oh wow she can eat comments. Luckily the buzzer dinged for the pie Jill and I excused ourselves and got it out decorating it with whipped cream and took it in to the table.

"Wow that looks lovely guys" Rose said

Lissa laughed "you and your food Rose" everyone joined in giggling

For once I felt like I fitted in. I was cared for. Loved. I smiled. After everyone had finished we hung out and enjoyed each other's company it let me forget a bit about the problems in my oh so charming life.

* * *

**AN: I HOPE I DID THIS JUSTICE AND IM NOT RELIGIOUS I HOPE I DIDNT BE OFFENSIVE TO ANYONE IF SO SORRY**


	11. My secret passion

**AN: ENJOY AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR ADRIANS PRESENT TO SYD ITS RELLY COOL**

* * *

Chapter 11

We got back to school a bit before curfew. I found a large box so Eddie helped me bring it in. I was now sat staring at it with Jill, Angeline, Eddie and Adrian. Yes Adrian. He said he had to come.

"Open it Sage, come on" Adrian persisted

I got some scissors and cut the tape and slowly lifted the flaps

"Huh all I can see is books... and presents!" I gasped "it's from my family!"

I looked closer and they were albums of us and my favourite books and they were for my birthday. I remembered Carly said they were being sent over here. I moved the bigger present to the side of my wardrobe and went for the pink and purple wrapped one.

"It's from Carly" I screeched they all looked blank "she is my big sister I miss her so much"

"Oh cool open it" Angeline shouted

I peeled back the wrapping to reveal a box. Oh Carly. The box had a top that fell on one shoulder. It was ivory with a silver sequin heart outline a mini skirt (like I would wear that) and black leggings also matching silver pumps. Then some delicately wrapped tissue paper with a necklace made of fake silver which had a love heart locket. Zoe got me a top saying "silence is golden but duct tape is silver and a little cartoon. I giggled trust her. I also found my favourite pair of jeans, an apology note and some cash. Finally there were the albums and books I found out they were from mum. There was an envelope with cash and a note:

_Dear Syd,_

_Happy birthday sweetie I'm sorry I can't be there or see you at thanksgiving but we are all thinking of you_

_Love Mum _

Dad had signed his name but I doubted he cared or helped. I began to look at one of the albums it was a picture of mum and me working on my 1st car a midnight blue Subaru. I was 7 and mum said I could name it, she said it brought the car to life since then I have always done it, I named it Azure and I loved it I even learnt to drive in it.

"Would you like a tissue?" Eddie broke me out of my thoughts. I realised I was crying

"Umm. Yes please" I sniffled shakily I reached out and grabbed one from his hand

"Can you open ours now Syd" Jill chirped "well if that's okay"

"Oh sure. Thanks you didn't have to"

"Oh but Sage, we did" Adrian tried and failed to sound mysterious "sorry though I left mine at the apartment. I'll go get it" with that he got up and left.

"Open mine" Jill passed me a card and a box wrapped in striped pink and baby blue paper.

"Thank you Jill"

I ripped the paper off to reveal a bright pink digital camera and some money.

"Wow thanks Jill. This is amazing"

"Sydney here, we both got it for you" I found a new ipad, accessories and some make-up

"Oh thanks you didn't need to spend so much but this is awesome, I have to say"

"That's okay you deserve it what with all you do for us. Enjoy but I need to go do some homework" Eddie said as he left

"We better go too" Jill and Angeline said as they stood up I said goodbye and closed my door.

As I went to sit on the bed I noticed the big box at the side of my room. I opened and inside was my guitar and song books. I got out a book and a sheet fell out. It was the song I hadn't finished because I was dragged to Palm Springs at who knows what hour. I decided, since I was alone, I would finish the song.

I don't know how long I was sat there but I was finishing my practice and my door creaked open.

"Oh wow Sydney didn't know you could sing, or play actually"

"Well umm...yeah" I was feeling embarrassed now

"I got the present"

He held out a little velvet blue box

"Here I hope you like it"

I took the box and opened it. Nestled in the case was a real silver heart necklace with a key shape cut out of one side reading _he who holds the key can unlock my heart. _

"Oh Adrian its...it's wonderful"

"Just like you Sage" he reached into his pocket and got out his keys. I noticed a more ornate one he lifted it to my necklace.

" They fit perfectly just like us" he got out another box

"Here my golden girl"

I opened it and there was a charm bracelet one of the charms was a tag on one side it had "Sage" and the other a lily like the one on my cheek I automatically reached and touched it, the other $ letters S S an smiled as I noticed a cross with emeralds in.

"You can add more but I thought you would like these. Do you is it okay?"

"Oh yes Adrian it's just gorgeous" on impulse I pulled him close and kissed him. Who were the alchemists to hold me back. I felt warm all over electricity coursing through me. He pulled me closer his lips were so soft I felt amazing. Surprisingly he pulled away first

" Sorry sage I can't do this to you Jill told me about those places I love you too much"

"But.. They are wrong it's not WHAT you love it's WHO"

"Okay then we can see what you're like tomorrow when you aren't all emotional. Com over mine the guys are saying goodbye before they leave"

"Okay then night" I said as he left

When he was gone I got into bed and all I could think of was Adrian and that's why I dreamt about him.

* * *

**OOOHHHHHH SYDRIAN MOMENT CAUSE I LOVE YA GUYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE IT HELPS ME WRITE :)**


	12. I did WHAT!

**ENJOY X**

* * *

Chapter 12

My alarm had woken me about an hour ago. Since it was the holidays I was taking the guys to Adrian's apartment. I was now waiting for the guys. Adrian had sent a text saying he wanted to see me so I had to oblige. The doors to Latte clicked behind me.

"Syd we're here lets go" Jill said as I got in

"Yes Sydney, you and your safety" Angeline moaned

I set of to the long memorised road on the way to Adrian's house. The Palm Springs sun was beginning to cool as it got more towards Christmas. The trees had long since become orange and lost their leaves to show spindly branches. In the distance stood Adrian's apartment block which conjured up so many memories good and bad. I parked the car in the lot and we all made our way out of the parking and too the apartment door.

*knock knock* Eddie tapped the door and it swung open to reveal a messy haired emerald eyed Moroi.

"Hi guys everyone is inside. Come on in" Adrian smiled politely but I knew it must be hard to be with Rose and Dimitri.

We stepped in the door and were greeted by the smell of cookies. I smiled.

"Hey you guy what smells so good"

"Oh I made cookies" Lissa squeaked "for you as a gift, well other than the other things we got you" she giggled

"Ohhhh cool let's sit down Syd and open the presents" Jill cooed

"Come sit here" Rose called and patted the space on the ugly plaid sofa "I hope you like it" she passed me a small box.

I peeled of the red wrapping and I saw a pair of keys nestled in some tissue paper and a tag reading

_Dear Syd,_

_I know you think of us as evil creatures of the night but to tell the truth I think of you as a best friend. This I to remind you of our trip_

_Love Rose and Dimitri_

The keys had a Honda symbol, ice cream, burger, an S, R, D, smiley face town key ring from near the keepers and a lily.

"Oh guys this is wonderful and I think of you as friends too" I giggled remembering when we first met Angeline and she tried to kill Rose at the bonfire

"We will have to go see what it does later" she winked at me I was slightly worried

"Here is ours" Lissa, Mia and Christian all went out and pulled in a large box inside was a TV like the one at Lee... umm Adrians apparntment i shivered and surpressed those memories. The one I had wanted to take home.

"You shouldn't have"

"Oh but we did" Christian said

"Yeah yeah fire boy" Rose added

"You guys are the best" said very uncharacteristically but I'd heard my friends say it

"Wow Sydney can speak teenager" Mia giggled

"Humpf I always could but I choose to speak properly and hold myself" I said

"Hah my ass" Rose yelled

"You weren't when you were wasted"

"Christian!" Lissa yelled at him and I sunk into my chair

"Yes Sage quite the entertainer I do recall" Adrian looked at me and over to Rose and Dimitri who looked awkward

"What happened?" I questioned a bit worried

" well... you kinda got really drunk and danced and sung really loud and told me and Eddie about ya know and yelled at Rose and Dimitri then told us about your love for Adrian and-

I stopped Jill rambling and rushing the words in fear she would turn purple

"Whoa whoa slow down. I did WHAT! Why on EARTH did you not think of telling me sooner or stopping me for that matter?"

"Oh we tried but you wouldn't have it Sage you even kissed me I'm just that irresistible"

"OH MY GOD IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS" I can believe I did that "I swear it wasn't me it was that cursed alcohol and Adrian sorry to burst your bubble but you aren't 'irresistible'"

"Sure Sage sure just ask everyone here"

"Oh shut up or I won't hesitate to make you"

"You and what army Rose, you forget I have my magic" this made me cringe

"I warned you" she threw a pillow at him and ran and beat him with it

"Guys let go show Sydney what's at the end of the keys" Dimitri said which I mentally thanked him for

He led us to the parking lot and told me to close my eyes and click the door button so I did.

"Come with me. Bend down and mind your head. Now open" Lissa sent me forward carefully with my eyes still closed

I opened my lids slightly apprehensive since it was Rose. It was Azure, well the same model and colour and the number plate read: SYDN 3YS I laughed

"How did you guys know?" I asked

"well Adrian told us we were just gonna get you the TV and key rings but added the keys this morning"

"The great Hathaway got up before 10?"

"Yes Sydney but it was for you so shut up" Mia said jokingly

We all walked back inside and had lunch we ended up spending the whole day there

"Hey guys we need to go before curfew sorry" I said

"Okay bye" they all came and hugged me

"Eddie can you drive the guys and I'll take Azure home" I smiled

"Of course are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I will be fine"

"Yeah we better go to the plane leaves early tomorrow" Lissa said

"Oh Sydney dear I forgot here but don't open it till you at the school please" she handed me a n envelope

"Of course thank you" I smiled genuinely happy

"Syd lets go" Angeline said

"Yeah just gimme a minute" I had to talk to Adrian about what he said earlier

"Okay but be back soon we only have 15 minutes before we have to go" Jill said

"Will do"

With that they left

"That eager eh Sage"

"Well actually just wanted to say that it was the alcohol we just can't okay"

"But Sydney it wasn't and I know you like me ignore those alchemists. I mean last night you said it's who not what"

"Don't use my own words against me I was emotional"

"Why the hell not. You know what just go I won't bother you again now excuse me I'm going to get drunk at a bar and forget this"

"Gladly Lord Ivashkov I NEVER want to see you again I can't just ignore them you know that!" I ran out and slammed the door so he wouldn't see me cry and I got in Azure and sped back to Amberwood breaking every speed limit going. But I didn't care. How could he say that I thought he understood? I pulled up to see Jill. Of course the bond. I just pushed past her and up to my room for once with no consideration to anyone. I flopped on the bed in floods of tears when I heard a knock I went over and locked the door.

"Sydney please"

"No just get the hell out of my life I don't need this"

I heard her cry maybe I was a little harsh but what did I care. I put down my bag and the envelope fell out so I decided to forget and read it.

Dear Miss. Sydney Sage

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Sonya Gail Autumn Karp and Mikhail Joshua Tanner

We hope you can attend

Courtesy of the Bride and Groom

_p.s I just wanted to give this to you and here is some money for your birthday love Sonya _

Inside I found the money and smiled I couldn't wait strangely for the wedding, not that id let on. Just yet. Today had really been emotional so I decided to get changed and sleep on it. As I drifted off and the room slowly blackened my phone buzzed I decided to check it tomorrow. Although thinking on it I wish I hadn't just left it...

* * *

**AN: SORRY I JUST HAD TO AND I HATE TO DO THIS BUT I NEED TO GET TO 40 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AS THE NEXT CHAP IS PRETTY BIG AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW ANYWAY X**


	13. A twist of fate

**AN: HERE YOU GO ENJOY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING PLEASE. I ESPECIALLY LIKED Poetrygirl98'S REVIEW IT MADE MY DAY LOL AND channyobsessedoct2 FOR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. X**

Chapter 13

I was sat with the guys in the cafeteria when I remembered the text from last night. It was from Adrian subject URGENT! I sighed. I had gotten these before it was just because he wanted to talk but I couldn't face him just yet, after last night. I wanted to ignore it but my superiors wouldn't be best please. It read:

Sydney if you EVER want to see your precious little boyfriend again come to LA and goes to the star bucks with the directions to follow at 2:15 precisely. Bring NO ONE or he dies!

I decided I was glad I did read it. Oh my god what am I going to do? Why hadn't Jill seen this? Should I tell Eddie? NO it's not worth the risk. Urgh I had a right mind to text back that he isn't my boyfriend!

My mind blanked and my hands began to tremble I dropped my phone and it cracked and I started to shake uncontrollably my eyes glazed over and my limbs went limp. I stood up abruptly and my chair squeaked along the floor.

"Syd are you okay? Where are you going?" Eddie asked

I continued looking ahead void of any emotion but hurt and worry. I grabbed my shattered phone. For once I only considered myself all I could think of was a dead Adrian. NO! Just no. When I got out in the open I broke into a run until I got to my dorm and locked the door. I flopped on the bed and began to cry.

*knock knock*

" Hey Syd it's us _please_ open the door we want to help"

" No I...I.. Look I just can't talk right now" I sobbed

" Well okay but we are here if you need us" I heard Angeline say nervously

I heard their footsteps back away. I cried again until I couldn't cry any more. I got my senses back I can't just lay here I had to do something, I just had to at least try for him. Then I realised I loved him not that I was ready to admit that yet though. I loved him so much it causes me constant pain all the time. Now I had to find him so I can one day tell him. To hold him and breathe in his wonderful scent. I grabbed my emergency suitcase good thing all alchemists are prepared. I have one day. One day that's all it will take to decide his fate. I decided I needed spells no matter how I detested the idea and it goes against all my beliefs. I am, mind you, starting to warm up to the idea. It's too important to have no weapons. A tear escaped out my eye unwillingly and passed over the lily on my cheek it reminded me of him, the kiss, his cologne, natural charm and the way his emerald eyes shine when he says Sage and his wonderful messy brown hair. Oh Adrian I'm coming I promise please, please just hang in there. WAIT who even sent this? How do they know my number? And why do this? OH GOD I realised there was only one way to find out. To meet this person.

I decided to call in sick and in a miracle Ms. Weathers bought it. I knew Ms. T had a free period at the moment so I called her:

_Hello Jacqueline speaking_

_Oh hi it's Sydney Melrose_

_Shouldn't you be in school_

_I got the day off I don't feel well _that wasn't a complete lie I felt sick to my stomach

_You can't lie to me Miss Melrose now what's the real reason, I trust it's important_

_Okay I...well my brother has been kidnapped and I HAVE to save him and I need to meet some stranger so I need spells can I come to your house and-_

_Please slow down, don't panic and yes you can ill sneak you out. I understand, you see I once loved someone I shouldn't and it all went wrong so I can't let that happen to you... she drifted Ms are you still there?_

_Oh yes sorry, will be outside the dorms in 5 but hurry its Weathers only break._

The line went dead. I grabbed my purse, cross and bracelet and all but sprinted down to the lobby.

" Miss Melrose hurry she will be back in 2 minutes" she waved me over "oh sweetie you look hysterical you poor thing" she lead me to her car

"Come on quick I need to be back in half an hour but you can stay at mine as long as you need" I got in.

I watched the scenery pass by with no real interest I sighed. I really hope he is okay or the alchemists will have my head _and you love him_ screamed the voice in my head.

" Come on Sydney" Ms and I walked into her house and were greeted by some cats "follow me, I recommend defensive and offensive, I know your problem with offensive but it's a must. Oh I almost forgot take stuff for a tracking spell when you get there, here is a book" she reached behind me and pulled out a dusty, leather-bound book with gold decorations from the shelf behind me " this should have all you need. And good luck I must dash and if anyone asks ill say I took you to your brothers so he could look after you.

She left and I stared at the book and thought of the task ahead. I opened the first page and dust bellowed up making me cough. How old is this? I thought making me doubt it accuracy. I buckled down and got to work.

* * *

A few hours later

I had now made a few of each charms and a bag with the ingredients for the tracking spell. I had the loss of balance, fire amulet, a new one where you lose control of limbs, one to freeze you, one to control you and one where you think your worst nightmare is right in front of you. I walked to Adrian's and picked the lock (I'm glad he taught me how now) and took his car and house keys and locked up. I climbed into his car I now named golden thunder and started it up speeding to LA.

I made it to a hotel and checked in under a fake alchemist name. I stepped into the room it had a huge four poster bed with a red and gold duvet set and decor to match but I was a little to pre-occupy to notice. Got in bed and turned out the light but sleep wouldn't come. I was then dragged into a spirit dream

_I was in a room at court where they held the council and I wore a white cotton dress with straps and a v neck _

_" Sydney its Lissa I had a panicked Eddie on the phone where the heck are you? He said you ran off this morning upset and wouldn't talk and now he can't find you"_

_" Sorry your majesty but I can't tell it's too dangerous I have to go" I willed myself to come out of the dream _

It worked I awoke to the bright sun sneaking through a gap in the curtains and the sound of an already bustling city below.

2: 05 pm

* * *

I had spent the day just milling around and looking at the shops as I had nothing else to do. I was now outside a small star bucks just outside the mall. I walked in and ordered a coffee and sat outside letting the heat warm my back. It suddenly got cold. And dark I realised it was a shadow of someone stood behind me they looked bulky and strong.

"Miss Sage"

**AN: IM SAT HERE WITH ABOUT 10 CUPS OF COFFEE LISTENING TO OWL CITY SILHOUETTE AND COMING AFTER YOU ( GO LISTEN) AND HEARING THE RAIN PATTER ON THE GLASS CONSERVATRY ROOF IN THE DARK. HEHE THAT'S MY INSPIRATION. AND THANKS BURNING AMBER3 FOR AN IDEA IN HERE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN :P**


	14. Im on my way

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT ENJOY AND PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END X QOTS**

* * *

Chapter 14

I didn't want to turn around he would see how scared I was. I couldn't show weakness but I was tempted and took a peak over my shoulder quickly. The man was strong looking and tall, not Dimitri tall but taller than Adrian. Sigh. He had short jet black hair, he wore black sunglasses and his face was pale and bony.

"Umm...yes and you are?" I said putting on what Rose calls a guardian mask of fake confidence.

"I work with the person who sent you the text. Now come we have little time" he said from behind me making me jump

I followed him down the street and wondered what the guys would be doing

Jill p.o.v

I wonder where Sydney is she was acting strange this morning and now Eddie said she was skipping classes. I know Syd that is not like her at all.

"Hey Jill apparently Syd is ill and went to Adrian's" Eddie jogged up

"I would know but the bond is blocked it feels weird. He isn't doing it though it's like a tickling sensation. Anyways Syd will break them down." I blushed he had changed so much for her

" . the tracking device!"

"Huh" I was a little confused

"It should still be in her purse we can find out from that where she is" he said

Oh he was so clever and of course good looking. No Angeline has him. Well that could all change. No Jill she is your friend.

"Oh quick my laptop is in my room but..."

"But what Jill!" he yelled harshly making me flinch "sorry I'm just worried"

"Its okay and well what if she doesn't want us to find her? And we can't just skip school"

"Don't worry Jill we are only attending to hide you so what does it matter" he complained well he had a point and when did he become so bad boy I like it though I have to say.

"Well ummm okay I guess" its kinda cool I get to miss school

I led the way and he followed behind obediently.

Sydney p.o.v

We were in the car and judging by it, since I was blindfolded, we were on the other side of L.A. After about an hour and a half we pulled into a bumpy road. I presumed it was a gravel track in the middle of nowhere. Great! Where the hell were we? A few minutes later we stopped and I was pulled out of the car violently.

"C'mon missy lets go" he yanked on my arm and slammed the car door behind me making me flinch

We walked for a small while and a door closed behind me. He took off the blindfold to reveal a blandly furnished room with cream carpets, curtains and walls.

"Sit" his voice boomed "NOW!" I quickly sunk into a cream leather sofa, new by the smell.

Jill p.o.v

"Sydney is somewhere on the other side of L.A but it won't pick up the exact location as it's off the map" Eddie was sat staring at my laptop

"Oh" I felt like the small amount of hope I had was crushed

"Jill please don't cry" I wiped my eye not realising I was crying "I will ask the nearby guardians about it and see what they know" he reached over and hugged me

"Thank you for... for everything" I said wholeheartedly "now can we go" I absentmindedly played with my hair

"Okay ill call them you figure out how to get Angeline out of classes" I got off my bed and ran down the dorm hall

"Bye Eddie and thank you again" I called back smiling

Sydney p.o.v

Shortly after I sat down the man left and I began to search for a weapon but to no avail the chairs and windows were re-enforced. I pondered for a moment then decided to find out where Adrian was by using one of the charms then tie the man to the chair. See I couldn't use all my charms as they took my purse but this was a control bracelet so I was able to keep it I also had my fire amulet but that was it.

'Click' I heard the door lock open and the man walk in, luckily alone. Here goes nothing I took a shallow breath and pushed on.

"I told you not to move"

I stepped back. What would Adrian say now? I put my hands behind my back and reached for the bracelet caressing its soft, cold form. I quietly as I could began snapping it preparing.

"Sorry sir, but my legs were tired" I fake pleaded acting worried, well more worried

I reached into my pocket and got out some amber incense and opened the lid. After that it all happened so fast I yelled a Latin spell Tempero tu nunc and threw the objects at his feet, then told him to sit and tie himself up so he couldn't get free and told him to hold still whilst I tied my scarf around his mouth ( so he could breath of course). I didn't use duct tape as in the movies because it didn't work it's really quite pointless. I didn't have much time so I ran. I didn't know where I was going I just was I took a left then a right then a left. Then I stopped dead. I felt a shiver down my spine and sickness in the pit of my stomach. That meant one thing and one thing only, strigoi; you see as my magic has gotten stronger I have been able to sense them. Bit by bit it's gotten stronger not like Rose's strigoi sense was as I'm not bound to anyone. I followed the sense down the corridor which was grey, dark and dingy and smelled stale from the leaking water. I saw a light flickering lighting a spider web until I came to a corner. Slowly I peeked round and saw two male strigoi stood by the door alert. One had dark hair and amber eyes who must have once been human (hopefully an easy target) the other not so much he was tall with blonde hair to the shoulder and green eyes who looked like he was a Dhampir before he was turned. Great.

Jill p.o.v

We had managed to find Angeline and get out of classes by saying one of our relatives was very ill and needed support, luckily they didn't question it and we got the week of including Syd. Now we were stood in the shade of an old oak tree by the school.

"The red dot thingy stopped movin' Eddie" Angeline said, urrgghhhhh back off him actually he was hers first and that was mean

"Yeah Sydney must have reached her destination"

"Or been captured and tortured" I panicked

"Oh Jill I'm sure that's not it" Eddie comforted "now shall we go save her?"

"Okay let's go!" I said excited

We got to the parking lot (AN: I hope I used that right) and I realised we had no car until I saw Latte Sydney's car. Yep the kidnap theory was going strong at the moment.

"Syd's car look over there" I pointed to the car

"Let's hit the road" Eddie yelled as we moved forward

"I call shotgun" Angeline called I mentally groaned

I stared through the sunroof at the grey sky, which matched my mood perfectly. Don't worry Sydney I'm on my way.

Sydney p.o.v

Right I guess I could use my amulet since after Lee my power is stronger, it should be amplified. I hope. But how will I keep it quiet enough so whatever is behind the door doesn't hear me. Then it hit me I remembered Ms.T had told me about when I actually listened. I glad I did now; it was a mute spell which worked when in 1 meter range so I had to act fast. I rounded the corner which, for a millisecond, surprised those beasts I said the incantation, luckily I need no herbs, and I felt the magic run through my veins giving me a sort of high, then I threw the amulet as they ran at me and yelled in ignem in ignem (an: into fire into fire). The idiot human one foolishly caught it and set himself on fire which the other one tried to put out, in turn causing him to catch too. After a mere minute they were both ash. Right act fast. God I hope no one heard. I felt the magic wear off so they wouldn't have heard thank the lord, absently I reached for the cross, and I worked through the fatigue. Slowly I reached forward to the gold door knob and felt its cool metal surface I braced myself and turned it. Don't worry Adrian I'm on my way.

* * *

**AN: HAHA IM MEAN IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT ITS EXAM SEASON AGAIN SO I HAVE BEEN REVISING AND THE WEEK I GOT OFF I WENT TO BRIGHTON AN THE HOTEL HAD NO WI-FI IKR ON TOP OF THAT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK LIKE YOU WOULDNT BELIEVE. SORRY IF THE P.O.V SWITCH GOT CONFUSING. LUV ALL U GUYS ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS ME WRITE X**


	15. The dark side?

**AN: YAY EARLY CHAPTER. ENJOY, I TRIED TO GET IT OUT AS BEST AS I COULD BUT I STRUGGLED SO IT'S NOE EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND BUT YEAH R&R PLEASE X**

_Previously: Slowly I reached forward to the gold door knob and felt its cool metal surface I braced myself and turned it. Don't worry Adrian I'm on my way._

* * *

Chapter 15

As fast as I could I pulled the door back towards me and hid behind it. I felt about three strigoi go out looking, well for me. Their feet slammed on the hard floor as they ran away at un-natural speed. From inside I heard a cold, yet familiar voice that made Goosebumps rise on my arms. I breathed slowly.

"I take it that was your rescue party Ivashkov. I've sent someone to deal with them, as you saw, so don't count on that any time soon" oh god

"I got Outa School a few years ago I don't count _anything_ anymore. Sorry to disappoint "my heart leapt into my throat hearing his deep voice

Ahhh that's my snarky Adrian glad to know he hasn't been changed.

"Don't play with me boy or ill snap your neck and that alchemists too" that would be me then

"Don't you lay a finger on her?"

I couldn't listen to it anymore I ran into the room without a second thought.

Jill p.o.v

We'd been on the road for ages now and I was exhausted, but the constant worry helped fuel my insomnia.

"Jill we're at the guardian post for Phoenix. I just need to ask them where this is ill be back in a sec. Please DONT leave the car whatever you do I can't lose you too, Angeline look after her" Eddie said and I hid a blush

"Okay umm but why are we in the middle of the desert though?"

"Well yes but that's where it is and Syd is nearby" then he took the keys from the ignition and closed the door.

* * *

5 minutes later

The door opened and I snapped by neck around, to see Eddie sitting in the driver's seat.

"They said that the area the tracker took us too is a single house in the middle of nowhere, thought to be inhabited by strigoi, so they stay away."

"Oh no but we just have to get in there and I can't lose Sydney or you guys or-

"Jill calm down I'm sorry but I've decided to send you home, one of the guardians will take you"

"But-

"No protests please don't make this harder" I knew there was no point so I shut up

As long as it saves Syd id do whatever it takes.

"Now their car is there and I called ahead so Sonya will take you to Clarence's house" I nodded as he pointed to a driveway "and Rose and Dimitri are meeting us there" I slowly got out of the car looked back and smiled.

I watched the car speed down the gravel track kicking up dust, as a guardian named Scott took me to the car

"Come now Jillian we must get you back to Palm Springs" I got in the car and drove off the other way

Sydney p.o.v

"Sage?" Adrian asked incredulously

I looked up "sorry I had to save you"

In the corner of my eye I saw a man who I recognised as Ian an alchemist. I thought he was trapped too until I saw the red rings on his eyes. I stared for a second disbelievingly. That's all he needed. I lapsed and two of his 'henchmen', well one a woman grabbed me. Their nails digging into my skin and drawing blood I hope they couldn't smell.

"so, my plan worked now Sydney if you want to save this evil creature" yep he still said that "then you will let me awaken you and we can rule together forever my dear" I remember Rose saying he liked me but I didn't know how much, and boy was it evidently a lot.

"No Sage, please, don't" Adrian cried "urrgghhhhh" he screamed out in pain as Ian pulled his head back

I thought for a moment and decided that Adrian had to live; at least he could save me and kill me eventually.

"I...I have to... for you" I whispered "please promise me you will kill me sooner or later"

"NO! Sydney pleases" I knew he was serious using Sydney

That's when Ian grabbed his neck and bit into him I screamed. That was my catalyst. When I realised I loved him. I looked into Ian's red ringed eyes and felt nothing but pure hatred. _He _did this _he_ caused the pain. I broke from my captors and in him I saw all the bad things in the world pain, suffering, my dad, the alchemist beliefs, the fact I had no decisions on my own but mostly I couldn't love who I wanted. That was it. That's when it happed. I lost control.

Adrian p.o.v

Although I was a little hazy I saw Sydney go ridged. She looked furious, her aura blazing with hatred and too many other emotions to tell. She rose off of the ground. Then I saw it, her power surged and the strigoi fell to the ground. Then the door opened and Eddie, Angeline, Rose and Dimitri walked in and began staking them. Sydney fell to the ground in a heap and her eyes closed. I got up and sprinted over to her limp body. I rested my head on her chest and cried oh my god I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"NO! Sage, wake up please. I can't lose you" I shook her but nothing she was cold, too cold.

"Adrian its okay now move so I can take a look" Eddie had come up behind me and was tiring to ease me away

"No" I refused to let go

"Now Adrian!" I grabbed her palm and tried to heal her, I felt the magic course through my veins

"Rose he is trying to heal her" with that she ran over and they pried me away"

Eddie took my place and rested his head where mine was. I felt anger and wait a hint of jealousy rise within me. He lifted his head up and looked straight into my eyes, I knew this wouldn't be good news.

"Adrian...

* * *

**AN: HAHA I KNOW IM REALY MEAN BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS I FELT BAD FOR BEING REALY LATE SO I U/D EARLY BUT REVIEW PLEASE IN ANY LANGUAGE I REALY DONT CARE (LOL I OUND DESPERATE) THANKS **


	16. Wake up

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH I HIT THE 10,000 READERS MARK. BUT KEEP IT UP PLEASE SORRY THIS IS LATE. ALSO ME AND BURNING AMBER3 ARE CONSIDERING A V/A BLOODLINES BETA. YOU LIKE? ENJOY X**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sydney p.o.v

I felt the power surge within me and couldn't stop it overflowing out. Those evil creatures caught alight, that's when I hit the ground and my knees crumbled beneath me. Before my lids closed I saw Eddie and co. file in and Daphne in the darkest corner laughing. Then my eyes flickered closed and the world turned black.

Adrian p.o.v

"Adrian..." Eddie almost whispered

I braced for the worst. Those two words. She's dead. No don't think like that Adrian she will be fine.

"She's breathing, but barely, and I can't seem to wake her" I sighed in relief, she will be okay

I smiled. Admittedly it wasn't good news, but not bad either.

"Thank you" I said to Eddie

"c'mon let's get outa here, something may be lurking" Rose bellowed, guardian like as always neutralise then save, no mushy feely stuff. Although she had a point.

Eddie lifted my Sydney up; I really need not to call her that. I felt a little jealous actually. We walked to the cars and I got put with Rose and Dimitri who argued about who was driving. In the end I just got in the back and Eddie said I should stay with Sage because of my spirit healing powers. Just in case. If she saw herself now she would kill us all.

After _the_ longest and most touch and go journey of my life we reached base, well Clarence's house. I lifted Sage bridal style, I couldn't wait to do this someday which I have no chance, and took her towards the old man's stony house. The dry heat on my back. As I walked through the door I felt Jill in the lounge so I evaded that and found Clarence.

"Hello sir may we borrow a bed, Sydney is not in best shape" I used the royal posh tone

"Of course go and ask Dorothy" he croaked

A while later we had a room and I sat on the edge of a small, wood framed single bed stroking Sydney's hair.

"Come on Adrian leave her you look beat" Angeline surprised me but I got up and quietly closed the door.

Jill p.o.v

I saw Adrian walk into the lounge. Thank god he was okay, but wait where was Syd? Then I felt all these emotions and memories, so strong it gave me a headache, through the bond. Oh god Syd.

"Adrian where is she?" I shrieked

"...Sorry..." he mumbled

"Please" I squeaked

"She...shes in a side room but we dnt know whats wrong with her" he sad his voice shaking

Adrian p.o.v

Then it hit me Ms.T might know. I grabbed my cell and dialled her number with help of a very confused jailbait. It rung for a moment. Please pickup...please. Then I heard the line open.

_Hello who is it?_

_Hi its Adrian Melrose Sydney's brother_

_Oh hello dear how did you get my number_

_Sorry but this is not the time Sydney used her you know... magic and she passed out but we cant wake her. She has a pulse though_

_I'll be right there just hold on and text me the address here is my mobile. _

Then she rattled of a sequence of numbers and hung up. It's okay Sage, you'll be fine. I promise.

10 mins later

Sydney's history teacher was in the room stood over her limp body waving her hands in weird patterns. To me it looked like a Vegas magic show, and I know them_ very well_.

"Adrian, she is in a magic coma from overuse and her body must shut down and, well almost regenerate her powers. Just keep all talking to her familiar voices will help"

"Thank you I certainly will"

"I know, I can see you like her" with that she excused herself and just left. When she closed the door I listened to her feet click away then pulled up a chair and leaned my head on Sages very thin stomach. My peace was short lived as Jill, Eddie and Angeline charged in the door.

"Oh my she looks awful is she gonna be okay" Jill asked her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying

"Yes Jill she's just umm" could I tell them about magic, I think Jill knew, and really what was the other explanation. Oh Syd was gonna kill me "her magic overloaded and put her in a coma so she can get her energy back Ms.T doesn't know for how long and she needs familiar voices or she might die and-

"We get it Adrian!" Eddie yelled

"Yeah you rambling like I usually do, slow down" Jill butted in, she had a point

"Okay well, she needs us all to talk to her so she can pull through" I sighed

"We should all, including the guys out there, have shifts to sit with her to give the others a rest, I'd rather not leave her" Eddie said all guardian like a mini Dimitri

"Yeah I don't want to leave her either" Angeline added

I, after a lot of refusing and clinging, agreed. There was one thing I didn't get though

"But Eddie" he snapped his head to me "how did Rose and the guys get here so fast"

"Oh the royal jet was sent; because I said something was amiss when I couldn't find Syd" he said "Rose asked the queen for help, I think she has learnt to love Sydney's friendship"

"Now go I want to talk to Sydney" Angeline said which surprised everyone

Then she shuffled us all into the hallway and I sat on the sofa with a beer, my only vice. Rose came and flopped next to me.

"I'm so sorry Adrian" she said surprising me "for what happened with us and Dimka" oh she had a nickname I felt a little bitter but forgave her, well I had Sage now and loved her

"I'm over it; I now know what you mean by the balance thing"

This caught her off guard, yessss! I managed to do what no one thought possible

"So how's it going with Syd then" she knew? I was so shocked I spit my beer over poor Clarence's living room.

"Well not too well actually she doesn't like me that way"

"Adrian it's not her it's the alchemists fault, the poor girl has no life of her own, let alone a boyfriend"

"Yeah but what about me I'm irresistible to anyone"

"But your moroi its taboo, and you're not that 'irresistible'" she said

"Sure little dhampir, sure" I laughed so she threw a cushion at me

"Hey" I yelled

"You deserved it Ivashkov"

And we bantered like that for a few hours until she fell asleep, I guess from a long day. I put a blanket on her and left.

* * *

**AN: BURNING AMBER3 IS HERE AND SAID HI AND SORRY SHE HASNT WRITTEN IN A WHILE BUT WE HAVE LOTS OF EXAMS AT THE MOMENT AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **


	17. Blind Hope & Jokes

**A/N: SORRY I HAD SO MUCH GOING ON AT THE MOMENT AND HOURENDOUS WRITERS BLOCK I HAVENT HAD CHANCE TO WRITE BUT ENOUGH OF ME. ENJOY X AND REVIEW**

Chapter 17

Sydney p.o.v

I could hear voices, but when I tried to open my eyes I couldn't. I was in a black void type thing... wait! Am I dead? No, I would know. I think. I can't die I need to live free, see my family, well not dad, and grow old (preferably with Adrian).

"She's in a coma" I heard a familiar voice say

Oh thank god, I grabbed for my cross and sent up a prayer of thanks. Then I felt someone hold my hand and circle their finger on my palm.

"It's okay Sage, your okay, I'll make sure of it" another voice said, I knew it was Adrian from the nickname

"And Sydney I-

Then, before he could finish, I blacked out again.

Adrian p.o.v

I felt a body cuddle into me so I opened my eyes, the moment I did I had to stifle a laugh. _THE_ Rose Hathaway was next to me, although I don't remember going back to the sofa, sleeping like a baby on Clarence's sofa. So I thought id prank her, well why not. But how...? Then I saw it, a black marker on the side table. Grabbing it I started drawing, as Sage would say, 'naughty things' on her face. The one on her forehead was very detailed. Before she woke up and killed me I slipped from her loose grip, took a picture and ran to Sages room. 3...2...1...

"Adrian Nathan Ivashkov I'm sooooooo gonna kill you!"

Well that was fast as I heard stomps I darted under Sydney's bed.

"I can't believe you did this, but I can see you, you idiot, your longer than the bed. Now come out so I can hurt you!" she yelled

Slowly I got out and raised my hands. If she hadn't woken the house a minute ago she would have now.

"S...sorry Little Dhampir it...it was just a joke" she lurched forward and i backed up. Wait was I scared of Hathaway? Hah nahhhh

"Well then you best _hope _this comes off!"

"Go ask your Russian to help clean it off then 'Roza'" I mimicked his name for her in a, rather convincing id say, Russian accent.

She shoved me "just go away Ivashkov" I saw I hit a nerve then she stormed off

I escaped _this time_

Shortly after I decided to leave Sydney is.

Rose p.o.v (sorry but I can't do it any other way x)

I cannot believe he did that, I'm gonna kill him now, he better watch his back. I went to find my Dimka; hah I'm still not used to calling him that. I put my head into his room and he was sat in his duster, of course.

"Dimitri Hun, can you help me with my face, look what that idiot Adrian did"

He turned his head to me and looked like he was stifling a laugh

"Roz aim sure it was just a joke" always the voice of reason, I mentally huffed "and of course I will"

I led him to the bathroom and we got to work. After 15 minutes of intense work it had come off.

"Roza will you come with me a second I want to talk to Sydney" he said in his cute accent

"Yeah sure lead the way"

He laced his fingers in mine and pulled me gently down the hall.

Sydney p.o.v (ahhh much better)

I could hear footstep approach my room, they sounded like a man and someone else. The door shut and I could hear a Russian accent so figured out it was Dimitri and well from logic Rose. I felt their presence next to me, go witch skills.

" when I first met you I knew we clicked and I knew I loved you" I realised he wasn't talking to me but awww " and well I want you to be mine forever, so Rosemary Hathaway will you marry me. I know I've done things to you when I was strigoi but it won't happen again"

"Oh my gosh Dimka of course" I could hear her crying, I'm sure I would be too if not like this.

"Thank you Roza, do you want to tell anyone yet?" he said

"Not till Syd is awake I want her to know at the same time" hah little do you know

"Okay it can be our little secret" he said and I heard them leave

I felt tired so decided to, figuratively of course, go to sleep now.

"She's still not awake Adrian, I'm worried" I heard a voice next to me talking

"It takes time Jill, I'm sure she's fine" my Adrian said. Urgh I should really stop saying that.

I was fine, but only because of my friends, if only I could tell them that. Although, I kind of liked listening to what everyone was saying about me, without them knowing I could hear. There were a few things I missed though like walking and my Adrian. Haha the alchemists would be re-educating me if they heard that. I really did want to get up.

"Adrian I gotta go, curfew is gonna be soon" I realised Jill was talking, was it really that late?

"Alright Jill I'm going to hang back for a bit. I'll find my own way back"

I head the clack of shoes and a door close softly. I needed to see Adrian, Jill and everyone else. I missed them. I used all my strength to push open my eyes, but I saw a bright light and stopped trying. Wait. I did it. That was the light of day. I willed myself to, slowly, open my eyes. And I did. I heard a gasp and turned my eyes to meet those of a green hue. Adrian!

"Sydney, is that you?" I looked at the elation yet hesitation etched in his features "oh my gosh, your back, I missed you"

I felt groggy but managed a weak smile "yeah, it's me."

Adrian's stung arms carefully encircled me; I saw a tear roll down his face.

"Sydney!" the door burst open revealing an excited Jill "its true, I saw through the bond and made Eddie drive back I missed you so much.

Around half an hour later I was sat in the lounge with all of my friends.

"Did the alchemists call much?" I asked

"Well, actually, they didn't Syd or your family. Sorry" Rose said and I deflated a little

"Don't worry Sage" Adrian looked like he had wanted to say more, but didn't.

"I...I'm going to go back to my room now, im tired." I got up, trying not to cry

I ran back to my room and let myself cry. Not once. They hadn't called once! My own family, I picked up my phone, I had a few calls to make.

**A/N: ILL TRY AND PUT UP THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS TOMORROW AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Quite Unconventional

**A/N: HERES THE NEXT CHAP. ENJOY AND ILL PUT LINKS FOR SYDS OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE AND BELOW X**

Skirt: shop/teens/skirts/teens-coral-jersey-skater-skirt_258938383

Tee: shop/teens/tops/white-love-heart-dip-hem-vest-top_273022612

Shoes: shop/teens/shoes-and-boots/teens-black-low-vamp-trainers-_271557809

Jacket: shop/womens/jackets-and-coats/tan-leather-look-biker-jacket_268390118

Chapter 18

It was set, I called Stanton (A/N she was the one who called, my comp took it out) and I was leaving for Verona, Italy at the end of the week. 3 days. I had 3 days to let this all go and say goodbye. Although I couldn't help where I was reassigned I did ask for the states. But the alchemists don't like to listen. It was the city of love, yet I was running from my own. I guess now all I had to do was tell them. I got out my phone.

_Hello? Adrian's voice came on the line_

_Hi, it's Sydney_

_I know Sage, there's this thing, called id heard of it?_

_Haha very funny, but could we all have dinner at your apartment later I have something I need to tell you all_

_Umm okay, well I do too, and the others_

_See you then, bye Adrian _

Then I hung up. I felt so hard to say goodbye then knowing what fate had in store. Oh gosh what about when the time comes. I was so in my own world I dint notice when I ran into someone.

"Sydney?" I looked up to see mystery man Marcus

"I'm sorry Marcus; I'll buy you a coffee"

He smiled "don't worry about it and id love a coffee I need to talk with you"

I walked towards the new coffee shop on campus, which was now where I want to live.

"What do you want" he asked

"Skinny caramel latte please" I handed him some money

"Okay, be back in a few"

Was I really about to have a conversation over coffee with a stranger? Well I guess I was. I saw a shadow walk behind me and the squeak of the chair on the linoleum.

"Hello Sydney, Jacqueline instructed me to come and talk to you. You haven't Happen to meet her sister, Daphne yet?" he looked worried but continued "well she seems to have sensed you had and we are worried. You must protect yourself"

I sighed "well when I went to rescue my friend I thought I saw her shadow" I shivered "they wanted to make me strigoi and would have told me why if I hadn't acted. That's the thing though that's why I think she was there"

He smiled, sort of "correct Sydney those two groups are related" he sighed "you see long ago they found that if a very powerful young which was turned strigoi she or he can keep the witch powers. Of course this creates a breed of super strigoi per-say which Daphne will use to rule the magic world. Now I know this is a lot to take in and sounds like a really bad cartoon but just keep that in mind and practice. Now I must go to teach, bye and nice meeting you" with that he scurried off leaving me suspicious in his wake

I got up and made my way out of the shop leaving a tip on the table. I had to go and get ready and pack my dorm room up. I was now glad I was separate from Jill as I didn't have to explain, yet.

After about half an hour I had most of the room cleared out except the essentials. Now all I have to do is get ready for the dinner. I carefully chose an outfit for my best friends, and Adrian, that would be more as they say 'normal' and 'teenager like'. This was a cute pink pleated skirt paired with a top I borrowed from Jill, Angeline's leather jacket and some shoes. I felt stupid, I mean id never wear this. Ever. It was unorthodox but I had to make them remember me, even if I chose to leave, for the best though. Looking in the long mirror I smiled a little at my appearance, just once and set to make-up. I left my lily uncovered and added subtle pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and coral lips. Then I loosely curled my hair, like id seen Rose do a few times. I envied her hair. I kept Jill and Angeline in mind all the time, thinking about what they'd choose and say. Although Angeline won't admit it hanging around with Jill she has begun to like fashion, a bit.

I fished my keys from my purse and climbed into Azure thinking of Eddie and Adrian all the time. Ten minutes later I heard the cohort get into the car.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah! But why are we going" Angeline questioned

Jill then elbowed her in the stomach and took the liberty of dancing like a maniac to explain. I didn't get what they meant so started the engine and pulled out of the drive feeling melancholy. How was I ever going to do this when I had to? Oh. Eventually after an awkward and quiet car ride we got to our destination and I cut the gas, stepping out. I heard gasps. Oh of course they hadn't seen my outfit yet since I was in the car first.

"Wow Syd you look..."

"Hot" Eddie filled in and I blushed

"I was gonna say good or pretty but okay" she looked hurt and I knew he meant it in a brotherly way but poor Jill was giving up

"Ummm, thanks guys. I thought I looked a little stupid, I've never done _this_ before" I gestured to my ensemble

By this time we had reached the door and I knocked, remembering all the emotions this place caused me. The door swung open revealing Adrian looking, well, Adrian. He had and emerald shirt on, with a splotch of flour on and well fitted dark jeans.

"Come on in it'll be ready in 5ish" he said staring at me I blushed under his gaze

"And Sage may I say you look amazing and your aura is brighter than the sun itself, it's almost putting it to shame" now I was tomato colour, I was sure

"Thanks Adrian you look umm... good too" i really need to work on my social skills

5, well more 10, minutes later we were sat around Adrian table and I was pushing my food around my plate.

"So Sage why did you want to hold this dinner?" Adrian broke my silence

"Well I have some big news that will affect us all" I croaked out

"Well so do I Sydney" oh, rare use of my name, now I'm worried

"On 3 then" I asked childishly

"Okay...1...2...3..."

**A/N: HEY GUYS ITS ALMOST DONE JUST 19 AND AN EPILOGUE ILL GET EM UP ASAP IF I CAN. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO**


	19. When In Italy

**A/N: Sydney. ****_Adrian_**** when said at same time. REVIEW AND ENJOY X**

Chapter 19

"Okay...1...2...3..."

"I've been reassigned to Verona, in Italy"

"_Our location is compromised we have to move to Florence, Italy"_

I was shocked to say the least, and absolutely elated that was just a 2hr and 15min drive.

"OhmygoshSydneyithoughtweneve rseeyouagain!" Jill called out, all in one breath

"I can't believe it Sage, I won't have to leave you" Adrian said

"Well...i have my business with the alchemists" they all looked disheartened "although i can visit weekends its ony 2ish hours both ways" they then perked up

We spent the rest of dinner, and the drive home, talking about how lucky the coincidence was. See I was convinced though someone put in a word to both our groups, not that I was complaining. After my long and exciting day I drove to the lot and pretty much ran to my room, saying goodnights. I walked in and cuddled into my sheets. Boy had today been an emotional rollercoaster. More like my life. I closed my eyelids and let sleep consume me.

Today was the day. I was stood in the airport at my gate waving to my friends. They had different flights as not to be suspicious and the destination of course. I stared into Adrian's emerald eyes that were glossed over and unfocussed. On a whim I ran over to him, flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was passionate and desperate; all the unspoken feelings finally out. "Flight 243 to Verona last calls. Please go to terminal 3". I sighed and broke away all too soon. They ruined my moment, I didn't care that everyone saw to be honest. His eyes were now alive and sparking; I felt better and slowly dragged my suitcase away. As to not miss my flight. I waved sombrely, wishing I could see them already. You see they had to wait 3 weeks before Florence. 3 lonely weeks. 3 sad weeks. 3 weeks without my Adrian, and the other of course. I handed the over-perky air hostess my ticket and walked down the long, dark tunnel to the plane. The colour of grey and lack of people was the same as my mood.

I was sat on my plane watching the clouds pass aimlessly. I was away from Daphne now, and the alchemists. Yes they are in the same sentence; I hate them both just as much. I had managed to research about the area and read the lengthy portfolio I had been sent about the area and proximity.

Many boring hours later I landed and got off with the sea of passengers. I was hit by the heat... and I thought Palm Springs was hot. Although this place was gorgeous I missed the familiar sights of California. But it was too late now. I must start my new life... I stepped onto the ground... well here goes nothing.

**A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT HAS TO BE IT JUST FEELS RIGHT AND JUST AN EPILOGUE GUYS NOW. I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY CONTINUED READERS/REVIEWERS I LUV U GUYS.**


	20. Epilogue- Id Be Okay

**A/N: IT'S THE END I PLANNED THIS AGES AGO AND HAVE MANAGED TO KILL MY WRITERS BLOCK SO ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME...BYE XXXXX**

Chapter 20/epilogue/finale

I had been living in Verona for a few months now, and it was okay. I loved the architecture and there wasn't much to do as of the sun. Also I got to see my boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov royal moroi every weekend with the gang. Hah I'm a vamp-lover now and I'll admit it. It worked well id go up one week. Then the next week they came down. I loved this new life. I never had to see my dad or many other alchemists, and I loved Amberwood and Ms.T but now I could live without worrying about her sister all the time. I missed my friends and some family. But I had a new family here, where I'd always wanted to be, and you know what... I'd be okay.

FIN

**A/N: I LOVED WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS AND I WILL BE WRITING TSOS MY NEW STROY SO CHECK IT OUT BUT I HAD TO ROUND THIS OFF TODAY SINCE WE HAVE TIS TOMORROW! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS ETC AND PLEASE CONTINUE FOR THIS LAST CHAP...BYE... SNIFFLES... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**


End file.
